C'est qui m'man?
by Raiatea1
Summary: Résumé: Après huit mois dans le coma, Faith se réveille pour découvrir une surprise de taille... Que va - t - elle faire?  complètement AU    Ne vous attendez pas à voir une interaction rapide entre les deux héroïnes principales
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: Après huit mois dans le coma, Faith se réveille pour découvrir une surprise de taille... Que va - t - elle faire? (complètement AU)

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

AN: Retour sur mes premiers amours!... Cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas fait de fic sur ces deux-là, alors ne m'en voulez pas, très chers lecteurs, si je suis un peu... rouillée! Bref, j'ai été inspirée après avoir lu, sur un autre site, une fic du genre. Cela m'a émue et donnée à nouveau l'envie d'écrire du Buffy/Faith.

Vous verez que cette fois, je vais passer sur beaucoup de détails. Ce n'est pas mon style d'écriture je sais mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même... Ce sera plus confus, plus... brut (pas brute de brutal! mais brut), si je peux me permettre le mot. Mais, il y a des nuances de brut. A vous de décider...

Les mots avec des astéries sont expliqués en bas de page...

AN2: Pour les lecteurs qui ont ajouté '_pour l'amour d'un enfant_', sachez que je vais l'enlever, si ce n'est déjà fait. Mais c'est pour mieux le remettre plus tard. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais, je n'aime pas trop voir un chapitre entier dédié à 'NOTE DE L'AUTEUR', surtout si c'est une longue histoire. Ca me coupe dans mon élan... Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai sur mes propres fics. De plus, je veux terminer ma fic avant de la reposter sur le site. C'est, à mon avis, beaucoup mieux. Non?

Bref! Place à ma petite histoire!

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**POV Faith**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Merde! Où j' suis? Avec frénésie, je regarde autour de moi. Des murs blancs, le son d'une machine près de moi, des fils qui me transpercent le bras et cette odeur de mort atroce... Ouep. Je suis à l'hopital... et personne pour m'accueillir. Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexée ou soulagée...

Soudain, je sens un léger coup dans mon ventre. Instinctivement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, je regarde mon ventre... et faillis hurler d'horreur. Là où devrait être mon joli ventre tout plat... une énorme masse. J'ai un TRES mauvais pressentiment. Fébrilement, j'ôte la couverture qui me recouvrait et découvre mon ventre enflé. J'étais hébétée et ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Après un moment, avec hésitation, je touche doucement mon ventre pour constater la terrible vérité. J'étais enceinte. Non seulement ça, mais vue la grosseur de mon ventre, il est clair que j'étais _out_ pendant un bon moment. Quelques mois même... Sauf s'il s'agit d'un bébé démon. Si c'est le cas, je devrais le tuer... mais si ce ne l'est pas alors...

Oh!... Non, non, non! C'est pas vrai! C'est pas vrai! Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Si! Je dois sortir de cet hopital! Mon futur bébé me donne à nouveau un petit coup. Je devine aisément que je suis proche de l'accouchement. Un vent de panic s'empare de moi. Je me lève, arrache les tubes de mon bras et sors de la chambre. Je ne prends pas la peine de me vêtir. A ça sert? Je ne pourrai vraisemblablement pas rentrer dans mes vêtements... Je sens à nouveau mon bébé taper contre mon ventre, comme pour m'avertir. Je me glisse derrière une porte et évite de justesse une infirmière qui arrivait. Intéressant. Au moins, Bébé et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Lui aussi ne veut pas rester ici...

Dès que je fus dehors, je regarde autour de moi. Rien n'a changé. C'est peut-être pour ça que le Boss* n'est pas là, près de moi maintenant. Ce qui veut dire que Buffy a gagné la partie. Ce qui veut dire que le Boss est mort. Ce qui veut dire que je suis toute seule. Encore... Je serre les poings et me retiens de pleurer. Ce n'est pas le moment... Comme s'il avait senti ma détresse et voulu me rassurer, Bébé émet un petit coup. Presque comme une caresse cette fois. Je souris tristement en caressant mon ventre, répondant machinalement à son geste d'affection. C'est vrai. Même si le Boss n'est plus de ce monde, j'ai toujours une famille. J'ai Bébé avec moi et il a besoin de moi. Il croit en moi et dépend de moi. Ca fait drôle de penser qu'une personne comme existe. Enfin... va bientôt exister... Quelque part, je suis contente de ma situation... Mais il faut que je m'éloigne maintenant. On n'est pas en sécurité ici, Bébé et moi. La police va être à nos trousses dès qu'elle sera avertie... Je dois me cacher. Où?... Mon appart!

Il n'est pas très loin d'ici. Même s'il est en piteux état, au moins, je pourrai crécher tranquille... B ne pensera pas tout de suite à chercher là. Ce sera d'abord voir si ses... amis vont bien. Tu parles d'amis. Tous les mêmes! Ils n'ont pas hésité à me tourner le dos... sauf peut-être Batman*... Il a essayé parce que lui au moins, c'est ce que c'est d'avoir les mains sales. LUI, il aurait pu m'aider s'il n'y avait pas eu ce stupide, idiot de Wespoint*! Et je sais que s'il avait été là, à l'appart de ce professeur je-ne-sais-quoi, il aurait pu dire que c'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. Oui... C'est pas moi. J'allais le faire. J'étais sur le point de le faire. Je me rappelle encore de mon coeur qui battait frénétiquement alors que je levais ma main armée. Au dernier moment, juste à quelques petits millimètres de toucher sa poitrine, le Boss m'a stoppé. Oui... Il m'a stoppé et a terminé le travail lui même... sous les yeux médusés de ce professeur. L' Boss a simplement passé un bras autour de mes épaules et m'a murmuré que j'étais trop pure pour ça. Moi... Il a pris sur ses épaules ce fardeau et m'a protégé...

Je sens quelques larmes dans mes yeux... Pff! Voilà que je deviens sentimentale maintenant! Quelle galère cette grossesse! Un petit coup de protestation. Oh! Pardon! Pas la peine d'être susceptible! Pas croyable ça! Il n'est pas encore né et il me rend déjà chèvre!

* * *

Mais que...! Je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Wow! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici? Je veux dire... avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, j'aurais cru trouver un vrai foutoir. Mais non! Tout a été réparé et rangé. Les lumières s'allument et l'eau coule. Comme si rien de cette horrible nuit ne s'est passée. Est-ce que ça veut dire que le Boss attendait mon retour? Oh! pauvre Boss! Je sens mes larmes couler librement. Je n'ai pas à les cacher. Pas ici. Ici, c'est mon domaine, mon sanctuaire... C'est alors que je trouve sur la commode un petit mot. Lentement, presque délicatement, je le prends et le lis:

_"Miss Lehane,_

_Vous êtes priée de vous rendre chez Maitre Davencort, avocat, dès votre sortie d'hôpital afin de lire le testament de monsieur Wilkins troisième du nom._

_Respectueusement,_

_Maitre Davencort"_

Malgré le fait que je sois surprise, je ne pouvais que me réjouir. Le Boss m'a aussi inclus dans son testament. Personne ne s'est intéressé à moi... à part pour la raison évidente! Non. Le Boss était vraiment différent. Il était peut-être un méchant. Mais, il m'a accueilli. Il m'a offert un toit où dormir, me nourir. Il m'aimait pour ce que j'étais. Il m'aimait comme un père. Un vrai de vrai. Sans arrières pensées ni méchancetés. Juste... moi. Faith! Une seule autre personne m'a montré le même regard désintéressé. Et cette personne, c'est Joyce*... Joyce Summers. Je me demande comment elle va. B va certainement m'empêcher de la revoir parce qu'elle croira que je voudrai me venger. C'est pas faux. J'aurais pu. Mais, maintenant, j'ai Bébé et il faut que je sois une mère parfaite pour Bébé. Comme Joyce. Bah! Peu importe les obstacles, il faut que je vois Joyce... Et c'est pas B qui va m'en empêcher! J'ai besoin de ses conseils...

J'allais ouvrir la porte lorsque Bébé me donne à nouveau un petit coup. Je me regarde. Oups! Bien vu Bébé! Je ne suis pas habillée pour! Je me dirige vers mon armoire. Ok. Qu'est ce que je vais mettre? Je veux dire... Tous mes vêtements sont trop serrés pour moi. Fouillant un peu, je tombe sur... oh non! La robe ridicule que le Boss a acheté rien que pour moi. Comme elle est évasée, c'est la seule chose que je pourrai mettre. LA HONTE! Ravalant ma fierté, j'enfile la robe rose bonbon et me dirige vers la sortie sans regarder dans le miroir. Faut pas de je vois l'horreur que ça donne...

Une fois dehors, j'hésite. Il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je dois faire d'abord. Dois-je aller voir cet avocat ou Joyce? Je crois qu'un tour chez ce notaire, même si c'est la nuit, ne me ferait pas de mal. Je le connais et il me connais. Façon de parler. Le Boss allait souvent le voir pour la gestion de ses affaires personnelles. C'est un homme discret et de confiance. Comme il est célibataire, son bureau fait très souvent office de maison. Alors, à cette heure-ci, il doit y être encore...

* * *

Ha! J'avais raison! Les lumières de son bureau sont allumées. Je frappe à la porte. Grâce à mon oreille, j'entends son pas lourd se diriger par ici. La porte s'ouvre, révélant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux gris en bataille, des petites lunettes rondes posées sur son nez. Il me reconnu immédiatement et me prie d'entrer, me félicitant au passage pour l'heureux évènement. Je le remercie sincèrement... malgré le fait que, inconsciemment, j'aurais avorté si j'en avais eu l'occasion.

Après quoi, nous nous asseyons. Son bureau croulait sous une montagne de dossiers à régler. Le seul endroit propre, si on peut appeler ça propre, c'est là où reposait son ordinateur. Au moins, il n'est pas de ceux qui persistent à rester à la vieille école comme le Vieux*... Derrière lui, une large bibliothèque. Uniquement dédié à son travail. Il fait parti des rares personnes humaines à travailler pour le Boss sans aucune idée de ce qui se passait en coulisses. Très vite, il entre dans le vif du sujet. C'est ce que j'aime chez cet homme. Il n'aime pas tourner autour du pot :

"Vous avez sans doute été surprise qu'aucune charge n'ait été retenue contre vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Wilkins s'est chargé de tout. Il a prie soin que l'enquête révèle toute la vérité concernant la mort de son assistant. Quant au vol à l'étalage, il a payé l'amende afin que tout vous soit retiré."

Un sourire triste se dessine sur mes lèvres. Oui... Le seul à prendre soin de moi. Même dans la mort... L'avocat le remarque sans doute car il ajoute:

"Je sais à quel point vous teniez à lui. Et je puis vous assurer qu'il tenait également beaucoup à vous. Toutefois, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions... Je vous préviens que cela risque d'être personnel..."

Je hôche de la tête, lui indiquant mon consentement. J'ai gtrand chose à lui cacher de toute façon... Il se râcle la gorge avant de me demander sérieusement:

"Quelles sont vos relations avec monsieur Wilkins?"

J'écarquille les yeux et faillis lui donner un coup de poing dans la gueule. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que le Boss en est le père! Avec difficulté, je me retiens de lui arracher la tête et lui réponds. Aussi posément que possible. Le Boss aurait été fier de moi. C'est clair...

"Il a été un père pour moi plus que mes propres parents. Il m'a sorti de ma misère et prit sous son aile... C'était un homme bien, peu importe ce qu'on dit de lui. Moi, j'y crois pas un seul instant... Si vous pensez que l'enfant que je porte est le sien, c'est non. Jamais l' B... Monsieur Wilkins ne m'a touché de cette manière-là. Pour lui, j'étais la fille qu'il aurait voulu avoir... Tout comme pour moi, il était le père idéal. Même si je travaillais pour lui."

"Autre question s'il vous plait. Avez vous un lien quelconque avec sa mort?"

"Vous rigolez! J'étais dans le coma! Out!", lui répondais je sarcastiquement avant de lui demander à mon tour: "En parlant de coma, combien de temps?"

Oui... Combien de temps est passé depuis la dernière fois? Combien de temps de ma vie B m'a volé? C'est une question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis que j'en suis sortie. La seule chose qui m'a retenue de tout foutre en l'air en allant directement voir B., c'est Bébé...

"Hum... J'ai encore une dernière question et ensuite je répondrai à toutes les votres."

"Très bien! Qu'on en finisse!", m'exclamait en boudant légèrement.

"Qu'allez vous faire maintenant?"

J'y ai réfléchi. La meilleure solution dans mon état, c'est de rester loin d'ici et de B. Donc, la réponse est évidente:

"Partir... une fois que j'aurais mon bébé... Je veux dire, la seule chose qui me retenait ici, c'est... c'était l' B... Monsieur Wilkins. Il a été génial pour moi et je me sentais redevable envers lui. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je dois penser à mon bébé. Je dois partir d'ici pour qu'il vive dans un environnement sain et accueillant. Un endroit où personne ne me connait afin que mon bébé puisse grandir en toute sérénité, sans avoir à subir les moqueries ou les méchancetés des autres sur mon passé."

L'homme devant moi hôche de la tête. Il comprenait ma décision et la trouvait certainement bonne...

"Je vois. Très bien. A mon tour, de vous répondre, n'est ce pas?... Eh bien, vous êtes restée dans le coma pendant huit mois miss Lehane. Comme vous pouvez le constater monsieur Wilkins est mort. Dans une explosion. Le lycée de Sunnydale est complètement détruit pour votre information. Toutefois, un nouveau est en construction."

Il s'arrête un moment. Certainement pour que l'information entre dans mon crâne. Je hôche la tête. Une explosion. Le lycée. Envolé. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Je veux dire... B m'a parlé de ses exploits au collège. Une idée pareille. Ca ne pouvait être que d'elle. Et... Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? HUIT MOIS! HUIT MOIS DANS LE COMA! FAIT CHIER! Elle va me le payer! oh oui elle va me le payer!...

"Ok", murmurais je doucement, me retenant d'exploser devant ce brave homme à cause de ce 'léger' détail. "Continuez"

"Bien. Monsieur Wilkins est venu faire son testament, peu avant sa mort et juste après votre accident. C'est comme s'il avait pressenti sa mort à travers vous", murmure t il avant de continuer: "Il a décidé de faire de vous son légataire universel si jamais il devait trépasser. J'avoue que c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai posé la seconde question. Je suis désolé. C'est un manque de respect envers vous et monsieur Wilkins"

Je lui lance un sourire triste. Je ne lui en veux pas. Quelque part, je me sens fautive. Si j'avais pu arrêter B, non seulement Angel serait mort mais le Boss aurait réussi son ascension.

"Je comprends.", lui répondais je "C'est normal d'avoir des soupçons avec mon passé et tout le reste."

L'avocat secoue la tête et me révèle:

"C'est impardonnable de ma part de juger mes clients. Ce n'est pas mon rôle."

Je hôche à nouveau la tête, en signe de compréhension. Puis, après un moment, je lui demande:

" C'est quoi un légataire universel?"

L'homme en face de moi ne peut s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement. Il me répond:

"Il savait que vous diriez ceci... Cela signifie que tout ce qu'il possède vous revient. Absolument tout. Vous rappelez vous d'un document que vous avez signé au tribunal?"

"J'ai signé beaucoup de trucs là-bas. L'B...Monsieur Wilkins m'a dit de lui faire confiance, que jamais il ne me ferait du mal. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Il est la seul personne qui me voyait moi, et pas un sac de merdes."

Il hôche la tête en signe de compréhension avant de poursuivre:

"Un de ses papiers était une fiche d'adoption plénière. Un autre vous permettait d'être émancipée, à la condition unique qu'il soit décédé. En d'autres termes, monsieur Wilkins a fait de vous sa fille unique sans qu'aucune opposition ne soit possible mais aussi, afin qu'on ne vous prive pas de vos droits sur vos biens, il vous a donné tous les droits ET obligations d'un adulte. Il s'est bien chargé de vous débarrasser de toutes ses dettes, disant que vous ne comprendriez rien à tout ce qui vous tombe dessus."

J'eus un petit sourire... tout comme l'avocat. On savait tous les deux que le Boss avait raison. Je m'étire du mieux que ma condition me le permettait puis lui annonce avec autant de sérieux que je le pouvait:

"L...Il faut vraiment me pardonner. J'ai pas du tout l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom. Pour moi, ça toujours été le Boss..."

Il sourit légèrment alors que je poursuis:

"Monsieur Wilkins vous faisait confiance pour la gestion de ses affaires. Il ne s'est jamais trompé sur la nature des gens. Je sais que je peux me fier à son instinct. Je veux vous gardez à mon...euh... service? Dès que tout sera réglé. Est-ce que c'est possible?"

"Oui... J'en serai ravi", me déclare t il un petit sourire aux lèvres et l'oeil brillant. "C'est toujours une grande peine pour un petit avocat comme moi de perdre un client. Surtout monsieur Wilkins. Aussi, je serais honoré de travailler pour vous, en l'honneur de cet homme mais surtout parce que vous êtes si jeune... Vous vous ferez manger par les requins du monde économique. Je sens bien que vous avez du potentiel... Si vous voulez bien, j'aimerai vous enseigner quelques ficelles du métier. Ainsi, vous ne serez pas perdue, ni perdante..."

"Je vais y réfléchir... Mais, votre proposition est très tentante. Je crois que vous avez quatre-vingt pour cent de chance que j'accepte... Mais avant tout, il faut que j'aille les idées claires... Si cela ne vous dérange pas"

Et bien! Comme quoi passer du temps avec le Boss m'a appris les bonnes manières! Si on m'avait qu'un jour je parlerais comme ça devant des adultes, je lui aurais fait la tête au carré! Pourtant, il ne semble pas déconcerté par ça, se contentant de se lever pour aller chercher un dossier dans ce casier... REMPLI A RAS BORD! Mais putain! Où est ce qu'il trouve le temps de dormir!

L'avocat me montre les papiers à signer. Ces derniers ont été cachetés. Apparemment, ils ont même été scellés par un sort de reconnaissance parce que l'avocat ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir. En revanche, lorsque je le fis, l'enveloppe s'est déchirée comme il le faut. Je signe les papiers sans même y jeter un oeil. J'ai une confiance aveugle envers le Boss. S'il dit que c'est bon pour moi, alors c'est que c'est bon pour moi... Après un instant de réflexion, je lui demande confirmation:

" Donc, j' peux partir d'ici? Sans les flics aux fesses?..."

"Exactement..."

Je hoche la tête et me mes à penser... pour une fois! Puis, prenant ma décision, je lui dis avec fermeté:

" Comme je vous ai dit, dès que mon bébé sera là, j'ai l'intention de me tirer d'ici. Mais, il me faut un endroit où m' poser. Un endroit pénard, avec beaucoup d'espace... Si possible près de la frontière canadienne... Oh! J'allais oublier! Mon appart ici... J'y reste jusqu'à ce que mon gosse vienne au monde. Ensuite, j'aimerais le louer. Possible?"

Tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur, il me lance un petit sourire. D'une voix tout à fait joviale, par rapport à ma situation et à l'heure, il me répond:

"Tout est possible mademoiselle Lehane. Il ne me sera pas difficile de louer votre appartement puisqu'il est très bien situé, spacieux et moderne. Tout à fait le genre de logement qu'un businessman ou un jeune prodige cherche dans une banlieue, mis à part une maison s'il a une famille..."

Je hoche la tête. C'est clair que mon appartement est des plus cools de la ville. Après un moment, il s'exclame, le sourire triomphant aux lèvres:

"Ha! Je savais bien que ce vieux chenapan avait des trucs!... Bien mademoiselle Lehane... Monsieur Wilkins possède également quelques propriétés disséminés dans tous les Etats d'Amérique. Toutefois vous avez précisé près de la frontière canadienne. J'ai trois résidences qui vous conviendraient dans ce cas précis; Alaska, Minesota et Michigan..."

"Laissez tomber l'Alaska", le coupai- je derechef

Je me rappelle très clairement mon passage là-bas. Et c'est pas un bon souvenir. Qu'est - ce que je me faite ramasser par mon Observatrice! Nope! Pas question d'y retourner!

"Très bien... Minesota, près de Two Harbors. Accès à la forêt, un ferry pour se rendre sur les îles environnantes...", prend compte l'homme et se met à lire son écran en me commentant les deux options qui me restent, "Michigan,... Un peu plus reculée... près de De Tour Village qui se trouve près de Drummond Island... Oh! Vous avez un ponton en plus de la forêt environnante! "

Des coins perdus... Mais, au moins, personne pour m'emmerder... Michigan... Hummm... C'est là où il y a Détroit. Une des villes que mon Observatrice m'a emmené... J'ai adoré y être. Beaucoup de vampires. La 'zik y est pas mal non plus lorsqu'on sait où aller... et comme on est restée deux bons mois. C'est sur que je connaissais l'endroit! Au plus grand damne de mon Observatrice! Hey! J'y peux rien! C'était pour me montrer l'autre Bouche de l'Enfer qui se trouvait à Cleveland... Non, il a dit près de Durmmond Island. C'est donc plus au nord... Définitivement plus près de la frontière!

"Ce sera le Michigan", me décidais - je avec un certain enthousiasme dans la voix

"Excellent choix!", réplique - t - il. "Je suppose que tout soit près à votre arrivée?"

"Oui... Tout au moins la chambre pour mon bébé..."

" Ce sera fait..."

Je me prépare à me lever pour partir. Cependant, l'homme devant moi ne semble pas avoir terminé puisqu'il continue, sortant une cassette:

"Avant de prendre congé, permettez moi de vous remettre ceci... Monsieur Wilkins m'a chargé de vous le remettre en main propre dans le cas où votre enfant ne soit pas encore né et qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde..."

Je le remercie avant de sortir. Lentement, j'examine l'objet, me demandant ce que le Boss a bien pu y mettre. Avec un tout petit peu de chance, du porno!...Haha! Ouais! Comme s'il allait te bousiller le crâne avec! Papa poule comme il est, c'est sûrement pas ça!... Bah! Je verrai lorsque je serai rentrée. Pour l'instant, direction la maison de B!

* * *

Les lumières sont aussi allumées. Je frappe doucement à la porte. Même si B et moi ne sommes plus en très bons termes, il n'empêche que j'ai du respect pour sa mère. Je vais pas entrer chez elle, la nuit sans explications après de longs mois d'absence!...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour me révéler une Joyce fatiguée. Toutefois, dès qu'elle me vit, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et de s'exclamer avec ahurissement:

"Faith!"

Je m'attends au pire. Elle ne doit pas être très ravie de me voir... Puis, elle vit mon ventre. De suite, son côté maternel prend le dessus. Rapidement, elle s'écarte en me disant doucement:

"Mais entre ma chérie!... Mon dieu! Cela fait si longtemps! Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis... Oh! Je ne me rappelle plus. Buffy et toi, vous vous êtes disputées et elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce que tu es devenue. Mais, je suis si heureuse de te voir! C'est un vrai soulagement de voir que tu vas bien!... Buffy n'est pas là pour le moment. Elle est à l'université tu sais..."

En bonne maitresse de maison, elle me conduit au salon et me fait assoir. Puis, en silence, elle me prépare du jus de pomme. J'aime pas vraiment ça mais je suppose que c'est pour le bébé. Rien qu'à sa voix, je pouvais aisément percevoir la solitude de cette brave femme. Je parie que Buffy ne vient pas la voir très souvent. Après tout ce que m'dame S. a fait pour elle! Et en plus, elle ne lui a rien dit pour moi! Quelle ...! Je me retiens d'exprimer ma colère en sa présence. Elle a été si bonne et attentionnée avec moi. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal en parlant de sa fille...

Lentement, je bois le jus tandis qu'elle me pose enfin la question qui, je suis certaine, lui brûlait les lèvres:

"Je vois que tu as embellie depuis notre dernière rencontre. Mais dis-moi, que s'est il passé?"

Avec délicatesse, je pose le verre sur la table basse pour lui répondre posément:

" En fait, je sors tout juste de coma. Ca s'est passé avant la cérémonie de lauréats... Lorsque je me suis réveillée, ben... voilà le résultat..."

Je l'avais clairement entendu retenir un petit cri de surprise. Puis, doucement, telle la mère qu'elle est, elle pose sa main sur la mienne, en signe de réconfort. Puis, elle me dit:

"Ma chérie... C'était il y a huit mois de cela..."

Huit mois... J'ai perdu huit mois de ma vie. Je sais que je me répète. Mais... C'est quand même HUIT MOIS DE PERDU! A cause d'elle. Buffy. Je sens alors Joyce me prendre dans ses bras. D'instinct, je me raidis. Toutfois, après un moment, je me laisse faire. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas me faire de mal. Elle est un peu comme ma première Observatrice. Douce et chaleureuse. Aimante et compatissante... D'une voix timide, je lui révèle:

"Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'avais si peur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je me suis enfuie de l'hopital... Je... Je suis venue ici parce que vous êtes la seule qui puisse m'aider..."

Autant ne pas lui dire toute la vérité. Je veux dire. J'aimerai mieux qu'elle ne sache pas que c'est sa fille qui m'a mise dans cet état pour sauver un homme que Joyce n'approuve pas, mais alors PAS, du tout... C'est mieux pour elle.

"Oh Faith!...", murmure - t elle dans mes cheveux en me caressant doucement le dos, dans un geste de rassurance

Comment B peut - elle ne pas voir la femme merveilleuse qu'est sa mère? C'est une mère comme ça que j'aurais voulu. Une mère qui m'aime et me comprenne. Je sais à quel point elle a été heurtée par l'égoïsme de sa fille. Je le sais. J'ai partagé mon Noël avec elle, parlé avec elle. Elle s'est ouverte à moi tout comme je me suis ouverte à elle. Nous nous sommes réconfortées et souhaitées du courage.

Doucement, je m'extrais de son embrassade et lui dis:

" B... Buffy ne doit pas savoir... S'il vous plait, Joyce..."

Même si elle a hésité un instant, elle m'a donné son accord. Je soupire de soulagement avant de la remercier chaleureusement. Puis, avec précaution, je lui fais part de mes plans:

"Je ne veux pas retourner à l'hosto... Je vais rester à mon appart..."

"Pas celui du motel!", s'écrie la femme avec effroi.

Apparemment, B ne lui a même pas dit que j'ai travaillé pour les forces du Mal. Typiquement elle! Je secoue la tête et lui révèle en laissant de côté les parties les plus sombres. Un petit mensonge de rien du tout quoi:

"Non... Je... Après ma dispute avec B, je... me suis décidée à acheter un appart en ville en ... en profitant de l'héritage que m'a légué mon Observatrice... Comme elle... comme elle n'avait pas d'enfants, tout m'est revenu..."

Je ne suis pas trop mécontente de mon mensonge... J'ai juste mis le nom de mon Observatrice à la place du Boss! Rusé le plan!... Puis, après une courte pause, je reprends:

"Donc, je vais mettre au monde mon bébé à l'appart... Puis, je vais partir d'ici. J'irai dans le nord, dans le Michigan... J'espérais que vous viendriiez me soutenir lors de l'accouchement... Vous comprenez... Vous êtes celle qui est la proche d'une mère parfaite pour moi et je... je veux que mon bébé vienne au monde entouré de personne sur qui il peut compter..."

J'avais terminé mon discours sur un ton timide. J'avais un peu peur et en même temps un peu honte de lui demander ça. Mais, je la considère comme une mère. Une mère modèle qui plus est! Si je veux prendre un nouveau départ avec Bébé, autant prendre un bon départ!

Joyce me sourit avant de me répondre la voix émue:

" Tu me ferais le plus grand plaisir Faith..."

Prise d'une impulsion, elle me prend à nouveau dans ses bras pour m'embrasser tendrement le front. Le visage enfoui dans le creux de mon cou afin de cacher ses larmes, elle me murmure à l'oreille;

"Merci de tout coeur Faith... Merci de croire en moi et de me donner cette chance de croire à nouveau en l'avenir..."

Quelque peu interloquée, je murmure à mon tour, un peu génée:

"De rien, Joyce... C'est moi qui vous remercie... Mais, faut pas que B l'apprenne..."

" De toute manière, elle ne me rend pas souvent visite ces temps-ci.", marmonne - t - elle.

C'est alors que je perçois une légère sensation dans mon corps. B arrive. Je dois partir... et c'est ce que je fis... Toutefois, avant de disparaître dans la nuit, la brave femme me donne son numéro de portable. Ainsi, je ne tomberai pas sur 'des personnes indésirables' comme elle dit...

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, je me décide à visionner la cassette que m'a remis l'avocat. Rapidement, le Boss apparaît à l'écran. D'une voix joviale, il me salue et tente de me rassurer. Puis, il me révèle le secret derrière ma grossesse:

"_Oui, oui... Je sais, je sais... Je sais que là, tu es confuse à cause de ce bébé qui grandit en toi. Mais ne sois pas effrayée ma puce! Tu n'es pas en cause! C'est de ma faute! Entièrement! C'est que tu vois..._

_Je savais que Buffy allait tenter quelque chose. Je savais qu'elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de rester en vie après ma métamorphose... et si je perdais, ce qui est apparemment le cas, elle ferait tout pour te mettre au banc de la société. Alors, j'ai pris l'initiative de te faire un enfant... Ne me fais pas ces yeux là chérie!... Oui, ça sonne faux. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que,... Faute de te trouver à temps, et Dieu merci!, elle a donné son sang à son vampire adoré. Action qui l'a amené à l'hôpital où tu te trouvais... A l'insu de tous, je me suis procuré un peu de son sang que j'ai mélangé au tiens. Puis, magie-magie... Foetus d'un mois apparaît!... Oui ma chérie.. Tu as tout compris... Tu portes en toi, l'enfant de Buffy! N'est - ce pas génial? SON ENFANT! Elle qui rêve d'en avoir un!..._

_Et tiens toi bien! Je me suis débrouillé pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucun enfant. Même si elle se trouve quelqu'un d'autre que son toutou, aucune chance qu'elle puisse donner la vie! Tous seront inévitablement mort avant même la naissance! Quelque soit les moyens employés! Même la magie ne résoudra rien... Le seul enfant vivant, ce sera le tiens!... Et j'ai fait mieux que ça! Elle devra passer par toutes les étapes de la maternité... Pour mettre au monde un enfant mort pendant qu'elle accouche!... Héhé... Brillant n'est-ce pas?... Tu dois comprendre que j'ai fait ça uniquement par amour pour que personne n'a le droit de faire ce qu'elle a osé te faire..._

_Maintenant ma chérie, je veux que tu quittes cette ville au plus vite. Tu ne seras pas en sécurité avec cette... fille dans le coin et sans ma protection. Si elle découvre que tu portes son enfant, sois certaine qu'elle te l'enlèvera!... Tu peux compter sur maître Davencort. Il te trouvera ce qu'il faut parmi mes biens..._

_Maintenant ma puce... Tu dois être forte, comme tu l'as toujours été. A la fin de cet enregistrement, la cassette s'autodétruira... Tu as raison... Cet animé là... euh... 'Inspecteur Gadget' n'est pas si mauvaise que cela. Au moins, elle m'a donné cette idée! Mon enfant... Je sais que tu t'en sortiras. Saches que je t'accompagnerai toujours. Tu es ma lumière Faith, mon trésor le plus précieux... La seule et unique chose de bien qui soit arrivée dans ma vie. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je t'offre cette chance de partir loin d'ici. Loin de ce lieu maudit._

_Bonne chance ma petite Faith!... Saches que...Saches que je t'aime plus que ce monde..._"

Sur ces dernières paroles l'écran s'éteint. Mes larmes coulent librement le long de mon visage. Moi aussi, je vous aime Boss!... La cassette s'effrite aussitôt. Plus rien. Plus aucune preuve concernant ce qu'il ma raconté...

Je pousse un soupir. Woaow! Si je n'étais pas déjà assise, sure que je serais tombée d'évanouissement. L'enfant de B. Non... Pas uniquement le sien. Le mien aussi! Cet enfant n'est le fruit d'une aventure sans lendemain. Je sais qui est son père!... ou sa mère... Non, ça sonne faux. JE suis sa mère. Autant dire, son AUTRE parent. C'est mieux... Ok. Gros soupir. Grosse panique. Mais tout va bien... Tout va trèèèèèèèèèès bien.

Tu parles! J'ai la trouille! Heureusement que Joyce sera là! Mais au fait, ça fait d'elle la grand-mère de mon gosse! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? La vérité? Est-ce qu'elle va me croire?... Mais, ça voudrait dire que je devrais aussi lui dire pour le Boss! Non... Attends. Il a dit que c'est un foetus d'un mois. Ce qui signifie que je suis à terme. Mais si je suis dans le coma depuis huit mois, je dois me projeter encore un mois en arrière... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé il y a neuf mois? Est ce que je travaillais pour le Boss ou j'étais encore du côté des gentils?... Oh et puis fais chier!...

* * *

**_Une semaine plus tard_**

Wow!Je crois que Bébé a décidé de pointer son museau! PU-TAIN! CA FAIT MAL! Je m'allonge sur le sofa. Joyce n'est pas loin. Je sais qu'elle est derrière la porte. Je l'appelle. Elle se précipite en laissant tomber ce qui, je suppose dois être les courses.

Depuis la semaine dernière, elle vient me rendre visite tous les jours. D'abord, elle a admiré mon intérieur en commentant le style et la déco avant de me prévenir que B me cherchait. B l'a mise en garde contre moi, sans savoir que j'étais enceinte. B lui a dit que j'étais une mauvaise fille et que rien de mauvais ne sortira de moi... Mais, Joyce m'a dit que, quoiqu'il soit arrivé entre nous, B et moi, ce n'est pas son problème. Joyce est une bonne mère. Elle sait ce que je traverse, mais elle voulait être le plus honnête que possible avec moi. Pour elle, je suis autant sa fille que B... ce qui est une bonne chose si elle devait apprendre que mon bébé est son petit-enfant. La tête qu'elle ferait!

Mais là n'est pas le moment! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tu vas sortir oui! Foutu bébé! Coup de pied furieux. QUOI! Qu'est - ce que tu veux? MA MORT! Fais chier! SORS!...

* * *

**_Quelques heures plus tard_**

... Et après une dernière poussée d'une multitude. Tellement que j'ai cessé de compter, seulement prié que ça s'arrête. Bébé est ENFIN sorti. Exténuée, je m'effondre en poussant un gros soupir de soulagement. Je ferme les yeux et reste immobile. Bébé crie. C'est bon signe. Joyce me l'a dit que c'est la première chose a faire; il doit crié pour faire sortir le liquide de ses poumons. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait... Joyce... Elle doit être en train de le laver et de l'envelopper dans du linge propre...

Je me risque à ouvrir un oeil. Joyce était là, Bébé dans ses bras. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je lui lance un sourire fatigué par l'effort mais heureux. Doucement, elle s'approche de moi pour placer Bébé dans le creux de mes bras. Au cours de la semaine, il n'était pas rare que Joyce entre dans mon espace vitale. Je me suis habituée à sa présence réconfortante. Elle m'a donné quelques conseils avisés et parlé de sa propre grossesse. Elle prend délicatement un de mes seins pour prendre le téton dans sa bouche et se met à aspirer. Elle m'avait expliqué que c'était pour que le lait arrive plus rapidement puisqu'un bébé n'a pas la force d'aspirer avec profondeur. Même si ça me trouble, je me laisse faire parce que je sais que la femme près de moi sais ce qu'elle fait... Au bout d'un moment, la montée de lait se fait sentir et elle aide alors Bébé a prendre mon téton pour sucer.

La main posée sur mon épaule, elle me félicite enfin:

"Toutes mes félicitations Faith... C'est une maginfique petite fille de 3kilos540. Je dois me rendre à la mairie pour établir son certificat de naissance... Comment tu vas l'appeler?"

Je souris de contentement avant de lui répondre sans lâcher des yeux la merveilleuse petite chose que je tenais. Si fragile. Si innocente et si belle...

"Hope Joy Lehane... Parce que tu m'as apporté l'espoir d'un futur et la joie d'être parent... Heu...Joyce ? Je voudrais lui donner un troisième prénom, mains je ne sais pas si je peux..."

"Ma chérie, tu peux lui donner au plus cinq prénoms...", me rassure t elle de sa voix douce avant de reprendre, curieuse: "Alors? Lequel est son trièsième prénom?"

Je rougis avant de lui avouer honteusement:

"J-joyce... Parce que vous avez été la mère que j'aurais voulu avoir et j'aimerais avoir un souvenir de vous où que j'aille..."

J'attends qu'elle me réponde, me réprimande peut-être. Mais, lorsqu'aucun son ne vient, je me risque à lever la tête. C'est le regard embrumé d'une mère comblée que je rencontre. Posant la main sur mon front, elle hoquette son approbation avant de m'embrasser le front.

"Je peux vous demander encore un truc?...", lui murmurai - je doucement alors qu'elle avait encore ses lèvres sur mon front

"Quoi donc trésor..."

"Voilà, je... J'ai pensé que ce serait bien si vous... Si vous deveniez sa grand-mère... Vous comprenez, j'ai pas de mère et je vous considère comme une mère de subtitut et..."

" Faith...", me coupe t - elle doucement "Ce serait une joie immense d'être la grand-mère d'un tel ange!"

"Merci!"

Note pour moi-même, toujours prendre des nouvelles de Joyce. Elle le mérite et surtout, c'est la mamie de Hope... Je soupire et me laisse emporter par la fatigue tandis que Joyce s'en va pour, je pense, ranger les course. Peut-être ensuite, elle ira à la mairie pour établir ce fameux certificat de naissance...

* * *

**_Un mois plus tard_**

Je me tenais devant le détecteur. Dernier passage de l'aéroport avant la porte d'embarquement. Joyce se tenait derrrière moi, Hope dans ses bras. Elle avait insisté à m'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, me rassurant qu'elle doit également voir des clients. De tout façon, même si c'est faux, je voulais qu'elle vienne. C'est la première fois que je prends l'avion et j'ai une chocotte de dingue! Heureusement que Hope est là. Elle semble sereine et me comble complètement. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde...

Mon avocat m'a appelé il y a deux semaines maintenant. Pour me dire que les réparations seront bientôt terminées. J'ai prévenu Joyce pour la préparer à notre départ. Elle s'est vite attachée à nous. Elle a tenu sa promesse également. Toutefois, elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne l'a pas fait surtout parce que lorsque B s'est présentée à sa porte pour me chercher, elle n'a même pas pris la peine de lui présenter son nouveau joujou. Joyce a été mise sur le fait accompli. De plus, devant la haine de sa fille, le ton qu'elle avait pris en lui parlant de moi, Joyce avait compris que lui dire n'amènerait que la mort sur moi. Elle ne voulait pas que Hope soit orpheline et voulait que je puisse avoir un avenir... Quant à moi, je fulminais parce que j'ai perdu huit mois de ma vie à cause d'elle. Huit mois pour rien car non seulement, elle n'a pas utilisé mon sang pour sauver Batman, mais en plus, c'est pour découvrir qu'elle l'a laissé tombé pour un boyscout de l'Iowa*!

Ben je peux dire que Joyce a été plus que déçue par l'attitude de sa fille. En revanche, elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges à mon propos et bien entendu de Hope! La décision de partir, de quitter cette femme merveilleuse qui a pris une grande place dans mon coeur a été très dure. Je sais aussi à quel point cela lui fait mal de nous laisser partir. Cependant, je la rassurais en l'invitant à venir fêter l'anniversaire de Hope chez nous et de nous rejoindre lors des fêtes traditionnelles si B la néglige. Ok... Je ne lui ai pas dit 'néglige', seulement que ce serait bien si elle venait nous voir durant les fêtes parce que j'aimerais donner à Hope un semblant de sentiment de famille unie. J'avoue que j'ai été très inspirée sur le coup...

De toute façon, je sais qu'elle viendra... au moins pour l'anniversaire de Hope... Tout comme je sais qu'elle m'enverra des lettres que je lui répondrai. Je lui ai fait apprendre par coeur mon adresse ainsi que mon numéro de portable. Je l'ai averti que lorsque je répondrai, je ne mettrai pas mon adresse afin que B ne me poursuive pas. Je sais qu'elle a compris que j'avais peur d'elle, de sa fille. Elle l'a compris et en était extrêmement bouleversée... Elle avait vu la haine dans les yeux de sa fille. Elle ne voulait bien entendu pas que la haine que B éprouve à mon égard affecte Hope d'une quelconque manière. Rien que pour cela, je l'en remercie.

Je me rendais aussi compte que c'est la première leçon qu'elle me donnait en tant que maman modèle... Au cours de ce mois, elle m'a fait part de nombreux et judicieux conseils. Conseils que ma propre mère n'a jamais appliqué. Conseils d'amour et de patience, de sacrifice et de compréhension... A force de l'entendre et de la voir faire, il m'est souvent arrivé de me demander si, contrairement à ce que tout le monde dit, Dieu... Oui... Je parle bien de Dieu, le bonhomme qui est censé regarder toutes les actions de l'Homme dans son royaume des cieux!**... **Où j'en étais? Ah oui! Je me demande si Dieu n'est pas une femme... Grande révélation! Mais ça... personne ne le saura!

"Faith...", fait alors une voix.

Je me retourne pour voir Joyce. La pauvre. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je m'étais attachée à elle et c'est avec la tendresse d'une fille envers sa mère que je la pris dans mes bras. Elle fut surprise par mon geste. C'est vrai. C'est la première fois que je le fais sans réticence et de manière spontanée. Mais, elle s'est très vite relaxée. Nous nous murmurons des mots qui se voulaient rassurants, apaisants. Nous nous donnons la promesse de toujours s'appeler, s'écrire et se voir autant que possible. Je sais que, pour ma part, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Joyce est trop importante à mes yeux pour que je l'oublie. C'est vraiment dommage que B ne voit pas ce qu'elle a sous les yeux...

* * *

**Remarques (*): OK les enfants! Ici les explications!**

Que dire de tous ces surnoms. Certains sont éloquents, d'autres... beaucoup moins.

Mais avant toute chose un, celui de la mère de Buffy; Joyce. Ce n'est pas un surnom c'est vrai. Il faut comprendre que pour Faith, donner un surnom, c'est un marque d'amitié ou de confort, mais aussi de familiarité, de vulgarité.. suivant sa perception des chose. Mais pourquoi aucun surnom pour cette femme? La réponse est simple. Elle éprouve beaucoup de respect envers Joyce. Elle ne peut pas (et JE ne peux pas) la concevoir autrement qu'avec de respect.

Alors, pourquoi le Maire devient 'le Boss'? Premièrement, parce que c'est ce qu'il est. Malgré le fait qu'il la traite comme sa fille, il reste le boss, le chef, le leader...

Pour les autres, on a quoi; 'le Vieux' pour Giles parce qu'il a des lunettes; 'Westpoint' pour Wesley parce que, n'oublions pas qu'au début de la série, c'est un arrogant personnage; 'le boyscout de l'Iowa' fait bien entendu référence à Riley; 'Blondie' pour Tara; 'Démona' pour Anya

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi, j'ai pris le surnom de 'Rox' pour Willow et 'Rouky' pour Alexander en référence au Disney 'Rox et Rouky', le premier étant un renard ( donc roux comme les cheveux de Willow) et le second étant un chien de chasse d'une loyauté incroyable (comme Alex).

En ce qui concerne 'la Crevette', c'est bien entendu pou Dawn. Je ne me rappelle plus si c'est ainsi que Faith surnomait réellement Dawn mais passons. Pour moi, c'est en référénce à un de mes chiens qui s'agite dans tous les sens... Une vraie anguille. Mais, c'est plus joli une crevette... Bref, comme Dawn est une surexcitée, autant lui donné ce surnom!

Pour Angel, ça été plus difficile. Je voulais me démarquer des autres. J'ai essayé le revenant; trop zombi, Cabot; trop... Oz, Dracula; il existe déjà, Malfoy; mais il a les cheveux blonds, Balthazar; mais Faith n'est pas censé connaître le nom angélique de Satan... J'ai pour finir opté pour Batman car Bruce Wayne est toujours à broyer du noir au fond de sa tête et puis... les vampires d'époque sont censé être des chauve-souris non?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Deux ans plus tard_**

Je regarde ma montre. Joyce ne m'a toujours pas appelé. Je suis inquiète. Terriblement inquiète. C'est pas normal. Nous nous sommes promises de nous appeler toutes les deux semaines. Alternativement et à la même heure. Joyce n'a jamais manqué, ni n'a été en retard une seule fois à nos rendez vous téléphoniques...

Je me décide à l'appeler. Brisant notre règle commune. Mais l'inquiétude que j'ai dans l'estomac est plus fort que moi. Il faut que je sache, que je me rassure... Je pianotte nerveusement ce numéro qui m'est devenu familier et attend anxieusement qu'elle décroche:

"A-allo?", fait une voix étrangère

Une voix cassée par des pleurs en arrière, redoublant mon angoisse. Elle semble jeune. Celui d'une ado... Oh! la Crevette*! Dawn! Zut et zut! Qu'est ce que je fais?

"Heu bonjour... Puis-je avoir ta mère s'il te plait?"

"N-non...", fait elle aux bords des larmes

"Quand rentrera-t-elle?"

"J-j-jamais...", se met elle à sanglotter "Elle-elle est m-morte!"

Morte? Non, c'est impossible! J'ai certainement mal entendu!

"Pardon?"

"Elle-elle est m-morte hi-hier", explique la Crevette entre ses larmes "On-on rev-vient j-juste de-de s-s-son en-enterrem-ment..."

"Oh... Je-je... Je suis vraiment désolée de l'apprendre"

Et c'est vrai! Joyce morte... Joyce. Morte. MORTE!C'est comme si on vient de m'annoncer la mort de ma propre mère... Alors que je m'en fous complètement de ma vraie mère! Mais il faut que je sache comment elle est morte. Est ce l'oeuvre d'un démon? D'un vampire? Mais comment le faire comprendre à la Crevette sans éveiller les soupçons? Je me décide à la mort la plus censée du monde... normal où elle vivait:

"Un vol qui a mal tourné dans sa galerie?"

Je sens des secousses avant que la seconde fille des Summers ne me réponde:

"N-n-non... Aneuvrisme..."

C'est quoi encore ce truc là? Va falloir que je fasse des recherches. Mais pour l'instant, je dois lui apporter mon soutien...même si je ne suis pas là physiquement...

"Ecoutes... Je serais venue si je l'avais su...", commençais-je en cherchant activement un mensonge qui ne soit pas trop compliqué, " Et si j'avais été libre... Vraiment. Joyce était une femme formidable. Elle m'a aidé dans l'un de mes plus sombres moments. Elle a été comme une mère pour moi et jamais je ne pourrai lui dire à quel point elle m'a été précieuse... Et Dawn... Si cela ne te dérange pas, est ce que je peux te rappeler plus tard?"

"Je... Oui... Pourquoi?"

"Je pense qu'il serait bien pour toi si on se parle sans que ta soeur ne vienne te déranger... Sans que ses amis ne viennent t'emmerder... même si c'est pour te réconforter. Je pense que c'est bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas trop proche de toi. Je garderai tes secrets et tu garderas les miens..."

"J'ai mes amis pour ça...", objecta-t-elle

Maligne la Crevette. Comme sa mère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et lui réplique doucement:

"Mais est-ce que tes amis savent que ta soeur est une Tueuse?"

"Comment...?", s'exclame t elle avec une surprise évidente

"Ta mère", l'interrompais-je rapidement afin que B ne comprenne pas qui est au téléphone. "Elle me disait bien des secrets et je lui confiais les miens... Je t'ai dit que je la considérais comme une mère. N'est ce pas ce que devrait faire une mère et sa fille?... En tout cas, je veux que la mienne me considère comme telle..."

"Fille?", note la Crevette avec confusion

"Oui... Ma petite Hope. Elle a deux ans... Tu veux savoir un secret?"

J'entends à nouveau le téléphone bouger avant qu'elle ne réponde, déterminée;

"Oui."

"Joyce, ta mère... Etait présente lors de sa naissance. C'est elle qui a coupé son cordon et enveloppé dans ses langes..."

"Maman a fait ça?..."

"Oui..."

"C'est qui Dawn?", fait soudain une voix que je reconnaitrais entre toutes

B. J'étais clouée sur place. Elle a beau être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, elle me fait toujours aussi peur.

"Personne!", maugrée la jeune fille de mauvaise humeur avant de me répondre d'une voix plus douce: "Tu pourras m'en dire plus?"

"Bien sur.. Mais, loin des oreilles indiscrètes... Je t'appellerai plus tard si tu veux bien?... Sur ce numéro... Lorsque ta soeur ira patrouiller?"

"D'accord!"

Sur ce, la Crevette raccroche. Toutefois, elle a l'air, du moins au téléphone, mieux. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu enlever un peu de sa peine... Mais, tellement triste d'apprendre la nouvelle!

Je regarde ma petite Hope qui faisait sa sieste. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Le Boss est parti. Joyce est partie. C'est comme si j'avais perdu mes parents... Même s'ils étaient de substitution, ils m'ont traité comme leur enfant. Comme un être de chair et de sang. Comme un être qui a des émotions et des sentiments...

Ma vue se brouille. Je sais que je suis en train de pleurer. Je pose une main tremblante sur le front de ma petite fille. Cette dernière, comme lorsqu'elle était dans mon ventre, se réveille. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne. Celle qui recouvre son front et me demande innoncement:

"M'man pweul?"

Je sais ce qu'elle voulait me dire; 'maman pleure'... Je lui souris tristement et m'accroupit près d'elle. D'une voix triste, je lui répond:

"Oui... Maman pleure... Tu te rappelle de mamie?"

Aussitôt, son visage s'éclaire. Elle se rappelle. Joyce est venue nous voir pour ses deux anniversaire. Le dernier, celui de ses deux ans étant il y a presque deux mois... Je prends une grande bouffée avant de lui avouer:

"Mamie ne viendra plus... Mamie est partie dans le Ciel.. avec les anges..."

"Oh...", fait elle tristement.

Elle se redresse et tend ses petits bras moi. Bras qui touchaient doucement mes épaules à sa hauteur. De sa petite voix d'ange, elle demande:

"M'man... po'ter..."

Je lui souris et la prends tendrement dans mes bras. Puis, je la serre contre mon coeur alors que, de sa petite et ses petits , Hope essaie de me rassurer du mieux que son petit être pouvait:

"wà, wà... Finis m'man... Pas pweulé"

J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou et respire son odeur. Profondément. J'adorais la respirer. Me remplir les poumons de son odeur. Son odeur d'enfant. Si délicat. Si rassurant... ce, malgré les circonstances. Mon petit ange lui, me caressait les cheveux. Doucement. En faisant attention à ne pas s'emmêler les doigts.

Puis, je la regarde et renouvelle ma promesse. Une promesse que je lui faisais toujours lorsque je me sentais triste ou abattue. Je regardais dans ses yeux d'un vert noisette, comme ceux de B... et de Joyce, et reprenais courage. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me rendre ma détermination. Une fois encore, je lui promis:

" Je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi, de te protéger de tous les dangers et de tout faire pour que tu sois fière de moi..."

C'était une promesse que Joyce répétait aux filles lorsqu'elles étaient encore des enfants. Mais, B est devenue la Tueuse et l'a complètement négligé. Quant à la Crevette, Joyce lui tiens, non tenait, tant bien que mal cette promesse... Parce que cette promesse qu'elle faisait à ces enfants était tant admirable, j'ai décidé de la suivre et surtout... de m'y tenir...

Je sais qu'avec Hope, ce ne sera pas facile. D'abord, je sais de source sure qu'elle est née Tueuse. Comment? En rencontrant un vampire lors d'un trip à Détroit. Nous nous sommes rendues à une exposition d'oeuvres d'art contemporain. Elle a fait 'grr!' et essayé de lui faire peur... Comme si un bout de chou pouvait faire peur à cet âge-là! Mais bon! Au moins, elle a saisi l'esprit et a... 'senti' ce vampire... Ensuite, puisque c'est une Tueuse née, il faudra que je l'entraine pour qu'elle garde toujours le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, qu'elle ne se laisse pas dominer par eux comme moi par le passé. Enfin, il y a la question qui tue qui va arriver un jour ou l'autre 'où est mon papa?'. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui? 'En fait, tu as deux mamans dont l'une veut tuer l'autre.' Hors de questions que je l'oblige à choisir entre B et moi...

Mais Joyce, à qui j'ai tout raconté à son premier anniversaire, m'a dit qu'il faudrait bien que Hope sache un jour pour B. Elle aussi n'était pas très chaude à l'idée de lui dire que sa fille, B, est aussi sa mère et que c'est aussi une Tueuse. Mais surtout, elle craint que Hope ne nous accuse de la tenir éloigné de B. Joyce m'a dit que B se sert de sa... mission pour s'éloigner d'elle et faire sa vie avec le boyscout de l'Iowa. Cela l'a rendu tellement triste. Je me suis donnée un mal de chien pour la rassurer et la calmer, pour lui rappeler qu'elle a une seconde fille et que celle-là ne sera pas une déception émotionnelle. J'avais tout misé sur la Crevette et Joyce m'a fait confiance. Elle m'a écouté lui donner des conseils sur comment gérer sa fille adolescente, ce qu'il faut lui dire et ne pas dire, jusqu'où mettre les limites, lui donner un sens de responsabilité et lui donnant l'occasion de négocier certaines libertés. Le résultat ne sait pas fait attendre. La Crevette ne tarissait pas d'éloges lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison pour lui raconter sa journée ET lui dire qu'elle était la maman la plus cool du monde. Joyce, en retour, ne tarissait pas de remerciements à mon égard...

Que de souvenirs! Je caresse le visage angélique de mon petit trésor. Elle me sourit et me déclare fermement:

"'ope et m'man twoujouls!"

Je souris devant sa détermination innocente. Puis, je l'embrasse sur le nez et lui répond:

"Oui... Toujours..."

* * *

**_Quelques heures plus tard_**

Je re-pianotte les touches du téléphone cellulaire de Joyce. Cette fois, la Crevette répondit plus rapidement

"Hey...", la saluai -je

"Hey..."

"Alors comment tu vas par rapport à cet après-midi?", lui demandai je poliment

"Mieux. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que maman ne soit plus là.", arrive t elle à me dire

"Moi aussi", lui avouai-je doucement. "J'étais tellement choquée que j'ai réveillé sans le vouloir ma fille. Je lui ai dit pour ta maman... Elle m'a réconforté du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais, j'étais un vrai déchet à ce moment-là. Maintenant, ça va mieux et Hope dort. Elle est près de moi. Je... Je crois que je n'aurais pas le courage de dormir seule ce soir..."

"Est ce... Est ce que Hope connaissait maman?"

"Oui... En fait, nous aurions pu nous rencontrer il y a à peu près deux mois de cela..."

"C'est toi! C'est toi qui nous a invité là-bas! Merci! C'était génial!", s'exclame la Crevette avec ahurissement et joie

"Ta mère avait besoin d'un break", lui répondais je doucement "Et c'était l'anniversaire de ma fille... Ta mère ne voulait rater cela pour rien au monde... Elle adore Hope. Elle dit qu'elle a l'impression de te voir en elle..."

"M-merci...", bégaie la jeune fille.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. A tous les coups, elle est en train de rougir d'embarras. Je voulais la titiller un peu mais, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me raccroche au nez. Aussi, j'opte pour la sagesse maternelle:

"J'avoue qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tord... J'espère seulement pouvoir l'élever aussi bien que ta mère l'a fait avec toi."

"Elle ne t'a pas parlé de... ma soeur?", s'étonne légèrement la Crevette

"Ta soeur?... Elle n'a été qu'une source d'ennuis pour ta mère à partir du moment où elle est devenue la Tueuse.", lui révélai je abruptement.

"Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup on dirait...", avance doucement la jeune Summers

Je souris légèrement, me rappelant que ce n'est pas sa faute si elle a une soeur égoïste:

"Je m'excuse... Mais c'est vrai. Je ne l'a porte pas dans mon coeur. Je n'arrive toujours pas à concevoir le fait qu'elle soit sorti avec un vampire... même s'il a une âme... L'... Dawn... Un vampire reste un vampire. C'est mort et ça doit le rester... Cela n'a pas plu à ta mère. Et tu sais pourquoi?"

"Non."

"Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit entré chez vous et vous ai menacé. C'est le fait qu'elle l'ait fait derrière son dos, c'est le fait qu'elle l'a permis d'entrer chez vous en l'invitant lorsqu'il avait encore son âme..."

Je m'arrête. J'hésite. Dois - je aller plus aux devants des confidences de Joyce? En même temps, la jeune fille au bout du fil a l'air d'avoir besoin d'être prise en main, d'être rassurée. Et puis zut! J'espère que Joyce me pardonnera. Mais, c'est pour le bien de sa fille:

"Dawn... Tu dois comprendre que ta mère, cette nuit-là, n'avait pas eu peur pour sa vie, mais pour toi. Elle avait peur pour toi. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire parce que c'était un vampire. Elle s'était promise de vous protéger toutes les deux. Elle a ressenti cette nuit-là comme un échec à son devoir de mère..."

J'entends des sanglots étouffés à l'autre bout du fil. Je m'arrête un instant pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Puis, je lui demande:

"Et toi Dawn... Qu'as tu ressenti cette nuit-là?"

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Pourquoi tu me fais revivre ça?"

"Je veux savoir si j'ai eu raison de lui dire que tu ne lui en voulais pas et que tu savais qu'elle a tout fait pour te protéger. Je veux savoir si j'ai eu raison de lui dire qu'il suffit qu'elle te regarde dans les yeux pour voir à quel point tu l'aimes et qu'elle n'a pas failli à son devoir..."

"Non... Je-je l'aimais. Je sais qu'elle a tout fait. Je le sais au plus profond de mon coeur. Je sais que j'étais petite mais je sais que maman s'est battue pour moi... J'avais tellement peur qu'elle ne se fasse tuer tu sais..."

"Je sais... Crois moi, je le sais... Maintenant, je veux que tu gardes en toi ce sentiment... Je veux que tu gardes en toi l'image que tu avais d'elle cette nuit-là. Rappelles toi comment elle s'est tenue face à Angelus. Rappelles toi à quel point elle s'est montrée forte pour te protéger... Maintenant, je veux que tu sois forte comme elle. Je veux que tu te tiennes droite comme elle l'a fait. Tu es sa fille et je sais que tu as sa force et son courage..."

"Mais j'ai peur!... Tellement peur!... Et puis, et puis les autres ne sont pas là pour moi. Ils sont là pour Buffy"

Je soupire. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. B était rarement à la maison et pourtant, c'est elle qui reçoit toutes les attentions... Alors que la Crevette est dans le désespoir totale. Je ne peux m'empêcher de secouer tristement la tête avant de lui répondre:

"Je sais... Mais moi je suis là. Moi et... comment elle s'appelle déjà... Tara? Oui! Tara... Ta maman m'a dit beaucoup de bien d'elle, qu'elle venait de temps en temps vous rendre visite et vous préparer à manger..."

"Oui. Tara est très gentille...", répond l'adolescente d'une vois admirative.

Je souris légèrement. Je savais qu'en évoquant cette fille, la Crevette allait immédiatement se calmer. Joyce m'a dit que c'était une sorcière à la présence rassurante. C'est un bon point.

"Et bien, tu peux compter sur elle. Tara ne te laissera pas tomber... et moi non plus. Nous allons faire face ensemble... Tu veux bien?"

"Oui..."

"Dawn... Es tu prête à affronter le reste du monde?... Parce que c'est ce qui va t'arriver. Je parie que tu es dans ta chambre n'est ce pas?"

"Oui."

"Eh bien... Même si tu sais qu'il y a des démons, dans l' genre VRAIS démons, saches que ce n'est la seule chose que tu devras affronter. Ces murs deviendront ton sanctuaire, les seuls témoins de ton chagrin. Dehors, tu devras te montrer forte. Comme ta..."

"Je sais. Ma soeur.", achève t elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait

"Non. Ta mère...", lui répondais d'un ton un tantiné sec.

Il faut que je remette un peu les pendules à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce que B et les autres lui ont encore raconté, mais j'ai pas l'intention de laisser la mémoire de Joyce partir en fumée!

"Dis moi Dawn, c'est ta soeur qui t'a protégé d'Angélus? C'est ta soeur qui venait te voir la nuit lorsque tu te réveillais en hurlant de peur à cause de lui? C'est ta soeur qui te calmait et te rassurait, restait à ton chevêt jusqu'à ce que tu dormes? C'est ta soeur qui te défendait contre tes professeurs? C'est ta soeur qui t'a accompagné à l'hôpital pour ton apendicite?...

J'entendais à l'autre bout du téléphone ses sanglots. Je sais que je faisais ressurgir ce passé que Joyce m'a raconté, m'a mise dans le secret. Mais, je sais que c'est beaucoup mieux de lui faire rappeler la femme géniale que sa mère était à ses yeux, plutôt que de simples et sans convictions 'ta mère était une femme formidable; passionnée; charmante...' Non. En lui contant tous ce que je sais, je lui montre aussi bien qu'elle me parlait d'elle au quotidien mais aussi qu'elle l'aimait de tout son coeur:

"Je peux continuer toute la nuit pour te montrer à quel point ta mère était forte. Ce sont des choses insignifiantes de la vie d'un être humain. Mais, ces petites choses... Elles sont précieuses parce qu'elles montrent que ta maman t'aimait. Elles montrent que ta maman tenait à toi. Ta maman se tenait près de toi dans les moments les plus pénibles. Pas ta soeur. Ta mère... Elle s'est montrée forte pour toi, pour te rassurer, pour te dire à sa manière 'ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là'..."

"Elle me manque tellement...", murmure la jeune fille

"Dawn... Je sais qu'elle te manque... Et je suis sure que tu dois lui manquer énormément... Je suis certaine que, de là où elle est, elle doit être en train de te regarder et son coeur doit être brisé parce qu'elle ne peut plus te prendre dans ses bras et te rassurer par sa seule présence..."

"Tu-tu crois?", me demande t elle timidement.

"J'en suis absolument convaincue... Mais, je crois que ça la déchire de te voir ainsi. Je vais te dire un truc qu'elle m'a dit un jour..., il y a très longtemps... Elle m'a dit que... 'tant que tu te souviendras de cette personne, elle sera toujours vivante. Elle n'aura plus de corps, c'est vrai, mais elle sera toujours là pour te guider dans tes choix'... Est ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire? Tu dois te souvenir d'elle en respectant ce qu'elle était. Une femme forte. Une femme courageuse... Je sais que c'est dur, que ce sera dur. Tu as le droit de pleurer. Mais, ne montres pas que tu es blessée..."

Je m'arrête un instant. Le temps de me reprendre. Ces mots, Joyce me les avait dit lorsque j'ai passé mon Noël à Sunnydale. Lorsque B s'en est allée retrouver Batman et la Crevette aux bras de Morphée. Je lui ai raconté pour mon Observatrice et à quel point je regrettais d'avoir fui. Elle m'a alors rassuré en me disant que si elle m'a vraiment aimé comme une mère, elle aurait approuvé ma décision. Elle m'a aussi dit que tant que je penserai à elle, elle sera toujours là pour que je puisse prendre les bonnes décisions... Elle avait raison. A partir du moment où j'ai cessé de penser à elle, mes ennuis ont commencé. Maintenant, c'est son souvenir ainsi que ceux de Joyce qui m'aident à avancer. J'ai bien l'intention de m'acquitter de ma dette envers la femme Summers...

"Comment tu t'appelles?" me demande soudain la Crevette

Bien que prise de court, je me mets aussitôt à penser à mon second prénom:

"Malicia. Comme dans les X-Men... Pas commun. Mais ma mère aimait l'opposition dans la Bible. La Foi et le Malin..."

Oups! Je CROIS que j'en ai trop dit! Pourtant, la Crevette ne semble pas avoir tilté. Ouffff!

"Malicia... Merci. Je-je me sens beaucoup mieux. En fait, à chaque fois que je te parle, je me sens toujours mieux..."

"Ce doit être la fibre maternelle", me moquai- je

"Oui. Je crois que c'est ça. Après tout, t'es la seule personne que je connaisse qui ait un enfant. Tous les autres..., ils savent pas ce que c'est. D'être maman. Ils savent pas comment ils doivent faire avec moi. Ils pensent que je suis trop petite pour comprendre..."

"Eh bien... Si tu le prends ainsi... Que dirais tu que je t'appelle toutes les deux semaines comme je le faisais avec ta maman?..."

"Tu l'appelais toutes les deux semaines?"

"En fait, on s'appelait alternativement, toutes les deux semaines... Aujourd'hui... Ce devait être son tour..."

"Oh... Et de quoi parlez vous?"

"De tout et de rien. Cela dépendait de ce qui c'est passé pendant ce laps de temps... Par exemple, là, je lui aurais parlé de notre journée à la maison Hope et moi autour du feu..."

"Autour du feu?"

"Oui. Il pleut en ce moment. La munnicipalité a demandé à ce qu'on reste à l'abri. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de sortir par un temps pareil et risquer de se faire emporter..."

J'entends le bruit d'un moteur de recherche. Aussitôt, je lui demande:

" Serais tu en train d'essayer de me localiser?"

"Oui... Comment tu l' sais?"

"Eh bien... Tu étais trop silencieuse..."

"Oui. Je voulais savoir si t'étais pas trop loin. Comme ça, je pourrais venir habiter chez toi..."

"Je t'aurais accueilli à bras ouverts chérie mais, si ton moteur de recherche a fait du bon boulot avec ce peu d'informations... Tu vois bien que tu es trop loin de chez moi..."

"Oui... Le même Etat que celui où nous étions maman et moi..."

"Normal. C'est là que j'habite. En fait, j'habite l'île d'en face où vous étiez..."

"Wooowww! Trop cool!"

"Si tu le dis..."

C'est à ce moment là que Hope se réveille. Bien que les yeux encore endormi, elle vient vers moi à quatre pattes. Je lui souris et me baisse pour lui donner un bisou sur le front. Elle en profite pour me demander:

"C'est qwui m'man?"

"Tatie Dawn... La fille de mamie..."

Presque immédiatement, je remarque une lueur dans les yeux de ma fille. Elle tend le bras vers moi et demande à nouveau:

"Peut m'man?"

"Attends une seconde chérie...", lui murmurai je avant de demander à la Crevette: "Dawn... Hope voudrait te parler. Est ce que cela ne te dérange pas?"

"Non... Je serais ravie d'entendre celle qui me ressemble!"

"Ok... Mais, surveilles ton language!"

Je pose alors le combiné près du lit, appuyant sur le mode 'haut parleur'. Hope fait alors de sa voix d'enfant:

"Allo?"

"Hey Hope! Comment tu vas?"

"Vais bien... Mamie pa'ti au cwiel?"

"Oui. Mamie est parlie au Ciel. Elle ne pourra plus revenir..."

"M'man beaucoup pweulé... Tatie beaucoup pweulé ausswi?"

"Oui... Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup pleuré... Dis moi Hope... Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir? Tu n'as pas école demain?"

Je vois alors ma petite fille faire de gros yeux. D'une voix innocente, elle lui demande:

" Comment tu sais?"

"J'ai aussi école demain."

"Tatie ausswi va à l'écwole! Tatie va à l'écwole!... M'man entendu? Tatie va à l'écwole!"

Je ris un peu avant de lui répondre:

"Oui j'ai entendu... et tatie a raison. C'est l'heure de faire dodo bout d' chou"

"Oui, m'man!"

Elle retourne à sa place tandis que je repris le téléphone.

"C'est un amour...", commente alors la Crevette.

"Oui... Je donnerai ma vie pour elle... Ecoutes Dawn, je dois maintenant te quitter. Mon devoir de mère m'a appelle. Mais est ce que tu es d'accord pour cette arrangement?"

"Oui... Mais, je veux t'appeler aussi. Je peux?"

Je réfléchis rapidement. Je sais qu'elle voudra m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit. Elle a besoin d'un soutien affectif que les autres, sauf Tara, ne lui donneront pas. Je soupire lentement, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas cela pour autre chose que ce que c'est. Puis, d'une vois ferme, je lui réponds:

"Très bien. Je te donne mon numéro. MAIS! Tu ne m'appelles UNIQUEMENT sur ce portable. Si je vois qu'un autre numéro est affiché sur mon écran, je ne répondrai pas... M'as tu bien comprise?"

Je l'entends qui hoche de la tête. J'en profite pour l'avertir:

"Autre chose Dawn... Je ne veux que personne ne sache pour moi. Débrouilles toi comme tu peux, mais évites de le dire aux autres. Je ne les aime pas. Plus ils seront loin de moi, mieux je me porte... La seule autre personne dont je tolèrerais la présence serait Tara. Uniquement parce que ta maman avait confiance en elle... Maintenant, mon numéro..."

Je le lui donne. Elle s'empresse de le retenir. Puis, elle me dit:

"A la prochaine Malicia... Ca m'a vraiment fait du bien de te parler..."

"Tout à fait normal. Appelles moi quand tu veux... Du moment que ce ne soit pas très tard dans la nuit..."

"Ok... Bonn' nuit..."

"Bonn' nuit Dawn..."

* * *

**_Quelques mois plus tard_**

Je me réveille en hurlant de douleur. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le coeur, qu'on l'aplatissait, qu'on le broyait... Merde! Mais qu'est ce que c'est! Le souffle court, la sueur sur le front, la main sur la poitrine; je m'asseyais avec effort. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on expérimente une crise cardiaque pareille... surtout à mon âge!

Près de mon lit, Hope s'était elle aussi réveillée. Elle me regardait avec frayeur. Aussitôt, j'étais près d'elle pour la rassurer. Mais, en moi, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond... Et à tout les coups, ce quelque chose a avoir avec B... Ma réponse ne se fait pas attendre... Presqu'une heure plus tard, mon téléphone portable sonne. La Crevette...

Je soupire. Je m'étais rapidement attachée à elle. C'est une bonne fille. Joyce avait raison. Elle a juste besoin d'un petit peu de soutien, de compréhension et d'attention... J'ai été plus que choquée d'apprendre qu'elle n'existait pas réellement, qu'elle n'était qu'une boule d'énergie dont la seule et unique utilité est d'ouvrir des portes dimensionnelles, qu'elle avait été envoyée à Buffy sous forme de soeur pour qu'elle la protège. Elle me l'a annoncé en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle était plus que bouleversée et était prête à s'enfuir. J'ai réussi tant bien que mal à la persuader que ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle m'avait demandé si je pouvais la garder chez moi. Bien entendu, je lui avait répondu que oui mais que sa soeur allait s'inquiéter. Je lui ai dit que, même si elle était cette sorte de... 'Clé', B allait toujours l'aimé comme une soeur. Elle ne devait pas perdre courage et confiance...

Elle s'était décidée à me suivre. Elle m'écoutait presque tout le temps. B a de la chance que je ne veuille plus lui faire du tord. J'aurais très bien pu par l'intermédiaire de sa petite soeur qui n'est pas vraiment sa petite soeur mais qui l'est quand même... Ouch! Ca me fait mal à la tête rien que de me dire ça!

Toutefois, avant de savoir tout ça, j'ai appris de bonnes. Par exemple que la petite famille Summers était à la dech... Chose que j'ai immédiatement réglé. J'ai dit à la Crevette que je m'occuperai du côté financier. J'ai ajouté que si B demandait d'où ça venait, elle n'avait qu'à répliquer que c'est leur père. Je sais que ce c... s'en fout royalement. De toute manière, je m'occupe aussi de lui... à ma manière... Grâce aux cours accélérés de maitre Davencort, je suis très connue dans le monde des affaires. Même si personne ne m'a rencontré en chair et en os, tout le monde craint mon nom... Héhé! Qui aurait cru que j'étais un génie des affaires... Pas moi en tout cas. Je crois que seul le Boss et Joyce ont cru en mes capacités... autres que relatives au monde du surnaturel... J'en ai profité pour racheter la boite où son pat's bosse. Depuis, je lui fais mener un enfer... Un... petit souvenir de Joyce... Bref! B a toujours espéré que leur père allait leur revenir. Pourquoi ne pas lui donner un peu de cette illusion?...

Je prends une longue inspiration. Je sens que cette conversation ne va pas être agréable... Puis, d'une main ferme, je déccroche:

"Dawn?"

Silence. Presque pesant. Étouffant. J'aime pas ça. Vraiment pas... Je lance un regard vers ma petite fille qui s'était rendormie. C'est alors que j'entends sa voix. Brisée. Par des sanglots.

"M-m-malicia?"

"Que se passe t il? Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas... Dis moi..."

"B-b-b-buffy... Elle-elle est morte..."

J'écarquille les yeux et retiens mon souffle. Comment?

"Comment?"

"Elle-elle s'est je-jetée d-d-d-dans le vi-vi-vide. P-p-p-pour reffffffferm-m-m-mer un po-po-portail. Elle-elle a fffffffffait ça p-p-p-pour me sauvvvver.", explique ma petite Crevette entre deux sanglots. "P-p-p-pourquoi? Pourquoi les gens autour de moi meurent?"

Je sens un pan de culpabilité me serrer le coeur. J'aurais vraiment voulu l'aider à passer ce moment difficile. Etre là pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout allait s'arranger. Mais, avant toute chose, je crois qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ces débilités... Ca ne m'a rien apporter à moi. Autant parler franc jeu comme je l'ai toujours fait avec elle.

"Hey... Tu n'y es pour rien tu m'entends. Si elle a fait ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Et puis, tu dois comprendre qu'en se sacrifiant durant sa mission, elle a gagné quelque chose... Une Tueuse, quelque soit la manière dont elle meure, si elle meure durant sa mission, est sauvée. Elle se retrouve au paradis des Tueuses... Je parie qu'elle doit être avec ta maman et que toutes les deux te regardent avec amour."

"Tu crois?", s'enquiert l'adolescente avec espoir

"J'en suis certaine."

Un moment passe. Il nous arrive souvent qu'on reste silencieuse des minutes. Juste à écouter le souffle de l'autre, comme pour se rassurer... Je sais que ça a l'air ridicule mais pour des filles comme nous... Délaissées. Ce silence nous est précieux. Un silence pour nous reprendre. Un silence pour nous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas seules. Même une grande distance nous sépare, nous peut tout se dire, sans contraintes...

"Malicia?..."

"Moui?"

"Comment tu peux savoir tout ça? Je veux dire... Sur les Tueuses, le paradis des Tueuses et tout le reste..."

"Parce que...", je m'arrête soudain dans mon élan.

Est ce que c'est une bonne idée? J'hésite à le lui dire. Et si ensuite, elle ne veut plus me parler? Mais je lui ai promis de ne jamais rien lui cacher après qu'elle ait découvert, sans le vouloir, qui elle était réellement. Elle l'a découvert de la manière la plus brutale qu'il soit et cela lui a fait très mal qu'on lui ai caché une telle chose.

D'un côté, je suis heureuse que Joyce n'ait pas à supporter une telle épreuve. Savoir que sa fille n'est pas vraiment sa fille? que tous ses souvenirs ont été fabriqués? Mon dieu! Elle en mourait!

" Dawn... Est ce que tu me promets de ne pas me hurler dessus ou de me détester?"

"Pourquoi?", demande la Crevette, un peu mal à l'aise

"Parce que ce que je vais te dire va certainement te faire mal."

"Je-je vais essayer"

"Je suis aussi une Tueuse... Comme ta soeur. Je m'appelle Faith Malicia Lehane. Mais, tout le monde à Sunnydale m'appelle..."

"Faith...", murmure alors, un peu avec incrédulité, la Crevette.

Un moment passe. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Une bonne chose qu'elle ne me hurle pas dessus. Mais, je ne sais pas si elle peut digérer tout ça...

"Je-je crois que je vais raccrocher.", balbutiais je

Toutefois, sa voix m'arrête:

"Non!... Je... C'est dur à croire que, depuis tout ce temps, c'est avec toi que je parle...", murmure t elle doucement. " Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de toi. Mais, aucun de mes souvenirs sur toi ne sont mauvais. Tu étais mon modèle et quand j'ai appris que tu étais une méchante, j'ai pas voulu le croire... Et je ne le crois toujours pas..."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, même si elle ne le voyait pas. Cela fait toujours plaisir à entendre un truc comme ça, sans s'y attendre. Puis, lentement, je lui demande:

" Tu n'es pas fâchée? Je veux dire... J'aurais pu aider ta soeur pour cette déesse démoniaque et tout le reste..."

"Non... Je comprends très bien tu sais..." m'interrompt elle. "Même si les autres me prennent pour une gamine, toi non. Jamais. C'est pour ça que je t'aimais... Et même maintenant, tu me traites pas comme une mioche. Tu as changé aussi. Tu as Hope..."

"Oui... Hope est toute ma vie..."

"Oui... Je sais. Tu me disais que si Hope avait été un peu plus grande, vous seriez venues... Mais franchement? Je crois que tu as bien fait de ne pas venir maintenant que je sais qui tu es réellement..."

"Pourquoi?", lui demandai je curieuse

"Ben... Les autres sont toujours aussi furieux après toi...", déclare t elle comme une évidence

"Oui... Je suppose que tu as raison... Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas... Je veux dire... Normalement, une Tueuse devrait être appelée non?..."

"Non... L'appel de la Tueuse coule par moi... Si ta soeur meurt, aucune Tueuse potentielle ne sera appelée. Mais, si MOI, je meure...alors une Tueuse naîtra. Mais je ne peux pas mourir... Je ne peux pas laisser Hope..."

"Je comprends... Je... Je me disais que... Si ma soeur n'est plus là et que papa ne veut pas de moi, je pourrais venir vivre avec toi maintenant..."

"Oui... Mais, que vont dire les autres?"

"Ils n'ont rien à me dire!", s'exclament enflammée la plus jeune des Summers avant de se reprendre: "Est ce que ça veut dire que je peux?"

"Oui...", lui répondais je sans hésiter. "J'appelle mon avocat sur Sunnydale..."

"Il faut VRAIMENT que tu me dises comment t'as fait!", rit alors la Crevette

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt... Je suis certaine que Hope sera ravie de t'avoir parmi nous..."

"J'ai hâte de la rencontrer!"

"Très bien! Donnes moi quelques jours pour tout régler avec mon avocat ok?"

"Ok... Faith? Merci..."

"De rien trésor..."

"Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler 'la Crevette' maintenant que je sais qui tu es..."

"Tant que je ne verrai pas, ABSOLUMENT PAS!... Bises! Et essayes de dormir..."

* * *

**_Deux mois plus tard_**

Je me réveille à nouveau en hurlant. J'ai l'impression que l'air me quitte. Mon corps entier me brûle. Je regarde autour de moi. Pourtant, tout est clair. Je comprends que cela avoir avec Sunnydale... Bon sang! Quand vont ils arrêter de me torturer ainsi!

La crevette et Hope s'étaient réveillées également. La première portant l'autre, toutes les deux viennent vers moi pour me réconforter. Toutefois, d'un geste, j'indique qu'à l'adolescente de prendre son portable. Bien que fronçant les sourcils pour montrer sa confusion, la Crevette ne discute pas mes ordres, trop préoccupée par mon état.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Je m'accroche au bord de mon lit tant bien que mal. Il faut... Il faut faire vite... J'en peux plus! Non... Je dois rester en vie. Pour Hope. Mais aussi pour DawnD'un voix étranglée, je lui dis:

"Appelles Rox* et Rouky*... IMMEDIATEMENT! B... Buffy a été... ressuscitée... mais elle va mourir... d'asphyxie si... on la déterre pas!"

Ouvrant les grands yeux, la Crevette compose rapidement le numéro de téléphone de sa maison d'origine. Elle n'eut pas à attendre que la voix de Rouky résonne dans la pièce. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Mais, la Crevette prenait les choses en main. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui hurle dessus:

"Alex! Prends une pelle et va à la tombe de Buffy!"

"On y rev..."

"Putain! Vas y et déterres la! Elle est en train d'étouffer!"

Ouh là! Elle a grandis la petite Crevette! Je me demande si je suis une bonne influence pour elle... Bah! Laissons les choses qui fache de côté et concentrons nous sur ce qui me tombe dessus! Elle raccroche en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Puis, elle vient vers moi, me prend dans ses bras et me murmure:

"Ils vont y aller... Ne t'inquiètes pas... Ils vont la sortir de là..."

Pendant ce temps, je pleurais,la tête posée sur son épaule offerte. J'avais trop mal pour parler. Hope, assise aussi près de moi, essuyait mes larmes. Je savais qu'elle était toute aussi inquiète que la Crevette. J'essayais de la rassurer mais j'avais encore trop mal...

Au bout d'un moment... qui me parut une éternité, je pu enfin respirer normalement. Ce n'était pas facile. Mais, tout allait mieux. La Crevette me demande alors, un peu inquiète:

"Est ce que ça veut dire que je dois y retourner?"

Je prends une grande inspiration et lui demande à mon tour, posément:

"Est ce que tu veux y retourner?"

Elle secoue énergiquement la tête. Je m'y attendais un peu. Elle se plaisait ici. Contrairement à B, je lui avais appris à se battre. De temps à autres, elle me suivait lors de mes rondes dans les cimetières. Je lui laissais quelques vampires. Juste un peu. Les moins expérimentés. Elle aimait ça. Tuer je veux dire. Elle avait l'impression d'être libre...

Je lui souris doucement avant de lui dire avec plus de sérieux:

"Moi non plus. Je veux que tu restes. Mais, Buffy est ta soeur. Tu devrais au moins l'appeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles..."

"Je le ferai... plus tard... Mais Faith... Tu m'as dit que Buffy était au paradis des Tueuses..."

"Oui", lui répondais je en fronçant les sourcils avant de lui révéler: "Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'a forcé à revenir ici. Sur Terre. Je la sens là. Dans mon coeur. Elle est perdue, déboussolée. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait ici. Elle ne comprends pas..."

"Moi aussi, je ne comprends pas... Tu crois qu'un démon l'a faite revenir?..."

"Non... Je crois, en fait j'ai la conviction que Rox y est pour quelque chose. Tu m'as dit qu'elle et Blondie faisaient de la magie non?... Ben ça, c'est tout, sauf de la magie blanche!... Faudra surveiller Rox..."

"Pourquoi ils feraient une chose pareille?", s'inquiète la Crevette. "Elle a bien mériter de se reposer non? Et eux... Ils sont libres de partir de là-bas, non?"

"Je ne sais pas la Crevette... Mais une chose est sure, d'après ma connexion avec Buffy... Elle se sent complètement vide. Aussi vide qu'un...qu'un...cadavre...", achevais je sur une grimace avant d'ajouter mollement "Quelque part, ça ne m'étonne pas..."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"Eh bien... Ca va bientôt faire deux mois qu'elle est morte non? Deux mois où elle était au paradis..."

La Crevette hoche de la tête, essayant de comprendre mon raisonnement. Je poursuis:

" Eh ben, ces deux mois au paradis peuvent lui sembler comme DES ANNEES... Des années de bonheur absolu, où tout est beau et joyeux. Et là, d'un coup d'un seul, elle se retrouve sur Terre. Un endroit où il y a la souffrance, un endroit où il y a la peur, un endroit où elle est vouée à se battre... Elle n'est pas seulement vide et déboussolée, elle est furieuse d'avoir été ramenée ici. C'est comme si on mettait en cure de désintox une personne qui se drogue depuis des années... Crois moi, c'est pas beau à voir..."

Je vois des larmes perler dans les yeux de ma jeune amie. Délicatement, je les essuie et lui murmure d'un ton rassurant:

"Lorsque tu vas l'appeler, dis lui que tu comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Dis lui que tu sais qu'elle était au paradis et qu'elle peut t'en parler librement... Je sais qu'elle va pas le dire aux autres... et eux bien entendu, seront trop dans leur petit monde pour penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas..."

"D'accord... Et si elle me demande de revenir près d'elle?"

"Je... C'est ta famille. C'est normale qu'elle te demande ça. Mais, tu peux lui dire que tu te sens bien ici. Tu peux lui dire que jamais vous n'avez de bonnes conversations si ce n'est au téléphone. Tu peux enfin lui dire que tu préfèrerai que cela reste ainsi, comme ça, plus de secrets... Elle devra bien tout te dire..."

La Crevette sourit légèrement devant ma tirade.

"Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'aime être avec toi...", déclare t elle. "Tu ne m'as jamais, ou presque jamais, donné d'ordres..."

"Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire", lui répliquai je en serrant Hope contre mon coeur.

"Oui mais quand même!", s'exclame t elle avant de venir à la hauteur de Hope pour lui murmurer: "J'espère que tu te rends compte de la super maman que t'as!"

Ma petite fille se contente de hocher la tête avec vivacité, avant de me fixer avec un regard empli d'adoration. Puis, elle se blottit contre moi pour murmurer contre ma poitrine:

"M'man... Je t'aime..."

"Moi aussi mon chou", lui répondais je les larmes aux yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Deux ans et demi plus tard_**

Je regarde la Crevette et mon Ange jouer tranquillement. Quelquefois, elles éclataient de rire. Les yeux de ma petite fille se mettaient alors à luire d'une gaieté sans pareil. C'est un rêve qui devenait enfin réalité. Une famille. Une famille heureuse. Rien que pour moi... Pourquoi cela doit-il se finir maintenant? Je soupire et jette un oeil vers les deux filles les plus importantes de ma vie. Hope ne semble pas avoir senti le danger... à moins que ma présence la rassurait de façon qu'elle s'en moquait éperdument. Si elle savait que, sur ce coup-là, je ne me sentais pas la force de combattre. Pour une seule et bonne raison... B. Elle n'était pas seule. Surement Rox* et Rouky*. Uh ho... Non, il y a aussi Trois Tueuses qui les accompagnent. Donc, le sort de Rox a marché... Au moins, B ne pourra plus dire qu'elle est OBLIGEE de rester sur place pour garder une bouche de l'Enfer...

On sonne à la porte. La Crevette, Hope accrochée à elle, se lève pour aller ouvrir. Cependant, elle s'arrête en voyant ma posture, hésitante. Elle me demande du regard ce qu'il y avait. Je lui réponds en bougeant les lèvres 'BUFFY'. La Crevette écarquille les yeux, puis jette un oeil sur Hope qui nous regardait curieusement. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer quoique ce soit lorsque la voix de B se fait entendre:

"Excusez nous... Nous savons que vous avez peur de ce qui vous arrive et que vous ne comprenez pas... Mais sachez que nous sommes là pour v..."

B ne termine pas sa phrase. En effet, la Crevette ouvre la porte tandis que je me cache dans la cuisine. Juste à temps.

" Buffy! Quelle surprise!", s'exclame t elle avec un sourire faux

"D-DAWN!... Je... Qu'est ce que tu fais là?", s'écrie B, prise à court

Les autres aussi semblaient aussi surpris de la voir. Enfin... ceux qui l'ont connu... La Crevette reste calme et posée. Je savais qu'elle se retenait de claquer la porte au nez de celle qui devrait être sa soeur. Mais, elle ne le fait pas, pour le bien de Hope. Elle a grandi ma petite Crevette. Et BIEN!

"Ben... Comme tu le vois, je garde Hope... Hope, dis bonjour à Buffy!", explique la Crevette comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence

"Bonjour Buffy!...", salue poliment ma petite fille avant de foncer les sourcils pour lui demander "Pourquoi tu t'appelles Buffy? Et pourquoi tu sens comme maman? Et elles aussi?"

Hope avait très certainement désigné les autres Tueuses qui les suivaient. Je pouvais aisément deviner l'étonnement de toute la jolie petite troupe. Heureusement, j'ai expliqué la chose à la Crevette. Sinon, elle aurait été aussi surprise qu'eux et peut-être qu'elle aurait été blessée dans ses sentiments... Je ne veux pas de ça entre elle et moi. Nous avons toutes les deux fait l'expérience des conséquences des mensonges en première ligne. On s'était promises de ne jamais tenir de secrets entre nous, importants ou pas...

J'inspire profondément. Il faut que je me calme. Il faut. Que. Je. Me. Calme... C'est pas la mer à boire. C'est juste... Buffy... Qui ne rêve que de me voir morte... Qui est aussi la mère de Hope... Même si elle ne le sait pas... Mais quand même...

Je jette un oeil à travers le trou de la serrure

"Tu... peux nous sentir?", commence une B toute blanche, jettant un regard vers Rox, qui était également livide

Bien entendu, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'en activant toutes les Tueuses, cela impliquait aussi les gosses! Et ça se dit 'intelligent'... Laissez moi rire!

"Buffy...", annonce Dawn d'une voix qui se voulait innoncente. " Loin de moi l'envie de m'imposer mais... Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici?"

Cette question semble ramener la blonde à la réalité. Se reprenant, elle répond d'une voix où la nervosité transparaissait:

"Je... Nous essayons de rameuter toutes les Tueuses encore en vie pour leur dire ce qu'elles sont..."

"Très bien... Ce n'est pas la peine pour ces deux là... Tu peux t'en aller..."

La Crevette allait fermer la porte lorsque, bien entendu, B s'interpose, indiquant clairement qu'elle n'en avait pas fini.

"Tu savais que tu étais avec des Tueuses et tu ne nous as rien dit? Tu... Tu ne M'as rien dit?", s'exclame t elle à la fois incrédule et... meurtrie je crois.

"C'est pas comme si tu m'as mise au courant de votre plan génial!", réplique la Crevette froidement.

J'espère que la Crevette va rester calme et ne pas laisser son passé prendre le dessus sur ce qu'elle est devenue maintenant...

"C'est ici que t'habites?", fait alors Rouky dans l'espoir de les calmer "Wow! C'est... grand!"

"Par rapport à la maison principale, c'est rien", répond la Crevette dans un haussement d'épaules.

Je ne vais pas la blâmer puisqu'elle a raison. Le chalet 'un étage' dans lequel nous étions pour l'instant n'a rien à voir avec le manoir qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là... Humm... B est loin de lâcher le morceau:

"On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser des Tueuses en liberté, sans aucun entrainement qualifié... Alors, la gamine... Hope, va venir avec moi"

Elle fait un mouvement vers la Crevette pour lui prendre Hope. Ma petite fille? Elle a... Elle a l'intention de prendre ma... petite Hope? La seule lumière dans mon monde obscur? Pour qui elle se prend? Elle n'a pas le droit! Je jette un oeil vers mon enfant. Elle avait les yeux agrandi par une peur soudaine. Quant à ses mains, se doigts étaient fermement accrochés au sweet shirt de la Crevette. Elle ne voulait pas partir. C'était clair et net. Même la Crevette avait compris ça... Cette dernière fait un mouvement pour empêcher B de se saisir de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Mais, une poignée ferme sur son avant-bras l'empêche de se dégager. La Crevette ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de douleur. Soudain, toute terreur me quitte et j'ouvre la porte de la cuisine en hurlant:

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!*"

Ma voix furieuse fait sursauter B. Quant à Rox, ses yeux virent au noir ardent alors qu'elle tente de me faire voltiger en arrière. J'ai bien dit 'tente' puisque son sort se retourne contre elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction devant le regard hébété de la rousse qui n'a pas compris ce qui vient de se passer.

Tout le monde à l'extérieur... Tout au moins, toutes les Tueuses rassemblées dehors me regardaient avec une certaine curiosité. Cependant, B, Rox et Rouky n'étaient visiblement pas contents de me voir. Mais avant que l'un d'eux n'aie le temps de me reprocher quoique ce soit, je leur fait:

"Vous êtes sur une propriété privée. Je peux et j'ai le droit de vous mettre en prison. Allez vous en d'ici et laissez nous tranquille..."

Bien que je les sentais vouloir protester, le groupe se retient. Après tout, j'avais un téléphone portable à la main. Il me suffit d'un bouton pour alerter la police. Et ils le savaient.

"Dawn...", commande B "Viens, on s'en va."

"Non."

"Dawn...", murmure d'une voix menaçante B, les poings serrés. Oh. Elle se retiens? C'est nouveau ça. "Tu viens. On s'en va."

"Tu n'as aucun droits sur moi. Je suis ici de mon plein gré... En fait, je suis ici depuis que t'est morte..."

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?", fulmine B en m'accusant du doigt

"Moi? Rien.", lui répondai je posément.

Je me dirige vers la Crevette et Hope. Cette dernière tend immédiatement ses bras vers moi pour que je la porte. Chose que je fis sans hésiter. Pendant un instant, je crus avoir déceler une étincelle de jalousie et de regret dans les yeux de B. Toutefois, je n'y prête aucune attention...

Doucement, je baise le front de ma petite fille et la réconforte. En même temps, je surveille du regard les autres. Rox semble s'être remise de sa propre médecine. Elle se met derrière B, comme Rouky. De vrais petits toutous... Une fois que Hope fut calmée, je leur demande à nouveau:

"Vous êtes sur une propriété privée et je vous prie de vous en aller"

"On s'en ira une fois que tu nous auras donné l'enfant", réplique avec mépris Rouky.

Je dois avouer qu'avec les années, il a changé. Son visage est devenu plus... dur. Peut-être que c'est l'oeillère? Bah... Quoiqu'il en soit, ils n'auront jamais ma fille!

"Vous croyez franchement que je vais donner ma propre fille à des gens comme vous!"

"Comme nous!", explose alors B "C'est TOI qui nous a tourné le dos! TOI! Alors que nous étions tes amis!"

"Mes amis?", ricannai je. " Vraiment?... Très bien! Puisque vous êtes mes... 'AMIS' comme vous le prétendez hurler à tous les toits. Répondez à cette toute petite et simple question... Quel est mon nom de famille?"

Ha! Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une question comme ça, hum? La Crevette qui allait protester sur le choix de ma question, ne peut s'empêcher de lever un sourcil lorsqu'aucun d'eux ne répondit de suite. Je me tourne vers elle et lui adresse un sourire peiné. Je refusais de croiser leur regard, sachant très bien ce que j'allais y trouver. Rien :

"Dites moi seulement quel est mon nom de famille", répétais je doucement "et je considèrerai que tout ce que j'ai cru jusqu'ici n'étaient que mensonges. Dites moi seulement mon nom de famille et je serai prête à vous laisser la garde de ma fille... Dites. Moi. Mon. Nom. De. Famille..."

Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait y répondre. Je sens que des larmes menaçaient de sortir. Doucement, je pose un baiser sur le front de ma fille, avant d'enfouir mon visage dans sa chevelure ondulée afin d'y respirer son odeur rassurante. Elle me donnait toujours du courage malgré son jeune âge. Prenant ma respiration, je déclare alors à la jeune Summers près de moi, qui observait avec stupéfaction les autres... mais aussi... beaucoup de peine et un certain mépris nouveau:

"Tu vois la Crevette... Je ne t'avais pas menti. Ils ne m'ont jamais considéré comme une des leur. Jamais. Juste une paire de bras en plus lorsque Batman ne peux pas venir, ou pour qu'ils puissent aller au Bronze pendant que je me tape le boulot... Rien. D'autre... Et pourtant, je connais leur nom... Même si je leur ai donné un surnom dès le premier jour, je les connais... TOUS! Tiens! Regardes! Alex Xander Harris, Willow Marguerite Rosenberg, Elisabeth Anne Summers..."

Je prends une pause. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Mais, je voulais leur montrer la différence entre eux, la Crevette et moi. Puis, d'une voix triste, je lui demande:

"La Crevette... Dawn Rachel Summers... Comment je m'appelle?"

Avant de me répondre, la Crevette se retourne pour leur adresser un regard qui luisait de mépris à leur égard:

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne sachiez même pas ça. Et vous vous prétendiez être ses amis? Pas étonnant qu'elle ne vous ait pas fait confiance lorsque ça a mal tourné... Pas étonnant qu'elle ait préféré le Maire à vous. LUI, il l'aurait dit sans AUCUNE hésitation... Elle s'appelle Faith Malicia Lehane..."

Elle prend une courte pause, semblant réfléchir si elle devait ou non tout dire. Je suppose qu'elle a choisi de leur mettre au courant de ma relation avec Joyce mais pas du secret qui pourrait détruire notre petite famille:

"Sa fille, Hope Joy Joyce Lehane, est venue au monde avec l'aide de ma mère Joyce Pénélope Summers..." puis elle pointe du doigt sa soeur "Honte à toi Buffy! Honte à toi!"

Puis, elle se tourne vers moi. D'une main amicale, elle me prend par l'épaule et me fait diriger à l'intérieur de la maison. Je la laisse me guider. Toutefois, une fois à la porte, elle me pousse légèrement vers l'intérieur. Je savais qu'elle allait avoir une conversation houleuse avec les autres. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour sa sécurité. Comme Rox l'a constaté, la maison était magiquement protégée contre toutes attaques, ou même menaces. Lentement, Hope dans mes bras, je m'assois sur le sofa. Mon petit rayon de lumière me sourit et me demande doucement, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix:

"Ils vont me prendre hein?"

"Non chérie... Tatie Dawn va y veiller personnellement..."

"D'accord...", répond elle simplement avant de se lover dans mes bras

Je lance un regard significatif vers la jeune fille. Elle a tellement grandi. C'est presqu'une jeune femme maintenant. Une jeune femme belle et au tempérament bien trempé. Je pense que c'est de famille... Elle m'adresse un sourire rassurant. Elle m'avait entendu . Je la vois alors qui se tourne à nouveau vers le groupe:

"Va t'en Buffy... et n'essaye surtout pas de revenir..."

Je suppose que B espérait toucher une corde sensible en lui disant:

"Qu'est ce qu'en pense papa?"

Mauvaise pioche B. Mauvaise pioche... Tu n'as fait qu'aggraver les choses...

"Papa?", rétorque sombrement la Crevette "Après TOUTES CES ANNEES, tu crois TOUJOURS qu'il s'est occupé de nous? T'es vraiment plus... Ahhhrg! Vois la vérité en face Buffy! L'argent qui nous a permis de rester à la maison, l'argent qui a payé nos études... C'EST PAS PAPA qui nous l'a envoyé! C'EST FAITH! Elle l'a fait sans discuter, sans rien me demander en échange!... Juste un appel et elle m'a demandé combien il nous fallait... Juste un appel!... Combien de fois t'as essayé d'avoir ce C-O-N qui se dit être notre père?..."

Humm... Elle se lâche vraiment là. En même temps, elle en a besoin. Toutes ces années où elle a du me garder dans le secret... Elle a besoin de déverser toute sa peine et sa colère. Si la personne en face d'elle est sa propre soeur... et bien soit. Je crois au fond de moi que c'est pour le mieux...

"Autre scoop! Tu te rappelles lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais la Clé? J'étais sur le point de m'enfuir, partir loin d'ici, loin de vous qui m'avez toujours mis à l'écart. C'est Faith qui m'a persuadé de rester. C'est encore Faith qui m'a dit pour toi lorsque t'as été ressuscitée! Tu crois franchement qu'ils ont su comme par magie que tu es étais en train d'étouffer? IMBÉCILE!"

Je frissonne en entendant l'insulte. B ne doit pas être contente. Elle va me mettre ça sur le dos. Bah! Un de plus ou de moins. Maintenant, ça ne fait plus de différence. Elle prend une pause avant de reprendre plus doucement:

"C'est aussi Faith qui m'a dit que tu n'étais pas en Enfer mais au paradis, avec maman... Pourquoi d'après toi, j'avais décidé d'aller de l'avant, de me prendre en main... C'est encore Faith qui m'a rassuré à la mort de maman... Laisses moi te dire une chose Buffy... Faith a été davantage présente pour moi que n'importe qui d'entre vous... et surout toi! TOI... MA SOEUR... Mais, c'est parce que tu es ma soeur que je vais te donner un dernier conseil; va t'en d'ici parce que tu es loin d'être la bienvenue... Toi et tous tes petits copains... Allez vous en et laissez nous tranquille..."

La dessus, la Crevette claque la porte. Pour donner de l'effet je suppose. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la réprimander légèrement:

"Elle ne t'a rien fait... la porte..."

"Je sais...", murmure penaude la jeune fille en me rejoignant.

Posant la tête sur mon épaule, elle s'excuse. Je l'embrasse au front et lui dit:

"Dawn... Merci. D'avoir pris ma défense."

"Il le fallait bien.", réplique t elle le regard noir. " Pour qui ils se prennent... Ils viennent là... Comme si ça leur appartient..."

"Je sais... Il faut qu'on se repose maintenant... Qui sait de quoi sera fait demain?"

"Une chose est sure... Maintenant que Buffy est là, on ne sera plus tranquille..."

"On verra bien. On verra bien."

* * *

**_Le lendemain_**

On frappe à la porte. Je sais que c'est B. Je pouvais la sentir. Mais franchement? Je n'ai pas envie de faire la conversation avec elle. Je grommelle en mettant la couverture au-dessus de ma tête. Je veux dormir... Mais, apparemment, B n'est pas du même avis:

"FAITH! Je sais que t'es là! OUVRES CETTE PORTE!"

Heureusement que la Crevette est là aussi. C'est elle qui lui répond, par la fenêtre du premier étage. Etage qui nous sert de chambres à coucher:

"TU VAS TE TAIRE OUI !"

"Dawn...", murmure presque B "S'il te plait, ouvres la porte!"

"Non... J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi!... Et puis Faith dort encore... A cause de toi, Hope n'a pas arrêté d'avoir des cauchemars..."

Si seulement c'était vrai! Je ne peux pas dormir avec un boucan pareil! Je jette un oeil vers mon réveil: 10heures15. Trop tôt! Elle peut pas venir l'après midi pour nous emmerder?

"Qui est le père?", entendai je Buffy demander

Curieuse B? Tu crois vraiment que la Crevette va te le dire?

" De quoi tu... Oh!... Comme si je vais te le dire!"

Je souris légèrement. Je sais rien qu'au ton de sa voix qu'elle avait pris son sourire espiègle. Le genre de sourire qui met en rogne tout le monde... sauf moi. Je sais où elle est moqueuse et où elle ne l'est pas. Je sais éviter la plupart de ses moqueries... et lui ai mis des limites à ne SURTOUT PAS franchir...

"Tu sais c'est qui?", s'exclame incrédule B

"Bien entendu!... Et je suis la seule personne vivante à le savoir!", s'exclame fièrement la Crevette.

Ben oui. C'est mon amie. Elle m'a demandé, je lui ai répondu. Avec sincérité. Elle avait le droit de savoir que Hope était sa nièce. Sa vraie de vraie nièce. Bien sur, elle a été sidérée de l'apprendre et m'a demandé comment j'ai fait ça. Je lui ai tout raconté à propos de l'idée du Boss. Mais, j'ai préféré laissé en suspens le reste, à savoir que B ne pourra jamais avoir d'autres enfants...

"Et qui était l'autre personne?"

"Maman... Après tout, elle était là lors de l'accouchement et l'a même aidé!"

"Comment tu peux le savoir? Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que Faith ne te mens pas", réplique B

"Elle ne m'a jamais menti, ni caché quoique ce soit. Il suffit que je lui demande. Elle m'a toujours dit que ce sont les secrets qui séparent les personnes, qui leur font du mal... Maintenant, laisses nous!"

"Tu ne veux pas faire un tour? Rien que toi et moi? Entre soeurs?", demande t elle sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué

"Non... Je sais que ça fourmille de Tueuses, alors je vais attendre sagement que les vacances soient terminées. Ensuite, Faith et moi, nous allons rentrer au manoir... Là, où tu ne pourras pas nous harceler..."

"D'où elle sort tout cet argent?"

"Tiens? T'as pas demandé à Willow de traquer ses coordonnées?"

"Je... En fait, on a essayé... Mais, c'est une impasse.", explique t elle un peu embarrassée apparemment avant de se justifier "Elle utilise la magie..."

"Je suis au courant. Sinon, elle ne serait pas passée sous les filets du Conseil.", réplique la Crevette comme si c'était l'évidence même... Ce qui est vrai de mon point de vue

"Où elle l'a appris?"

"Elle n'a pas appris. Elle a demandé. C'est moi qui suis en train d'apprendre."

"Tu... Quoi!", s'exclame B

"Ben ouais... Au moins, je sais que je vais pas perdre le contrôle puisque je suis toujours observée par les sorcières du couvent..."

"Donc, il y a un couvent dans les parages... Elles savent ce qu'a fait Faith?"

"Oui... Cela ne les dérange pas... Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance... Mais apparemment, il faut être dans ton cercle d'amis et d'amants pour avoir cette chance chez toi..."

Sur ce, sans laisser le temps à B de répondre, elle ferme la fenêtre. Puis, malgré ses pas feutrés, je pouvais encore entendre sa démarche silencieuse. Elle se dirige vers ma chambre. Typique. Lorsqu'elle est réveillée, elle vient toujours me voir. Elle frappe doucement à ma porte avant d'entrer. Je sors ma tête de la couverture:

"Hey..."

"Hey... On t'a réveillé?", demande t elle doucement

"Buffy m'a réveillé", corrigeai je en me redressant pour m'arranger

Près de moi, Hope dormait à poings fermés. J'étais heureuse que son ouïe ne soit pas encore sur- développée. A part le fait qu'elle puisse parfaitement sentir l'essence de la Tueuse, correction DES Tueuses, et des vampires, le reste de ses capacités se développe lentement. Son pouvoir d'auto-guérison n'est pas encore parfait. Mais, suffisamment pour que je ne m'inquiète pas trop en ce qui concerne les maladies. Pendant les vacances, tous les matins, avec la Crevette, nous faisons de la marche le long de la petite propriété qu'on s'est offerte. C'est un bon exercice d'endurance pour Hope mais aussi pour la Crevette.

Mais aujourd'hui, ainsi que dans les prochains jours, je ne suis pas certaine qu'on pourra le faire...

"Tu crois qu'on pourra marcher?"

"Pas aujourd'hui en tous les cas... Je ne sais pas pour les prochains jours..."

C'est alors qu'une lumière aveuglante apparaît. Nous savions toutes les deux qu'il s'agissait de l'une des sorcières du couvent de la région. Aussi, nous restions calmes alors que la sorcière se matérialisait lentement devant nous. Sylvanna. Une jolie jeune fille de l'âge de la Crevette. Charmante et toujours à l'affût du moindre signe de la jeune Summers. Je la soupçonne un peu d'avoir un petit faible pour celle qui partage ma maison. Mais bon... Tant que c'est pas méchant...

"Oh!...", s'exclame t elle en rougissant lorsqu'elle se rend compte que nous étions encore en pyjamas. "Je-je m'excuse. Je ne savais pas que vous..."

"Premièrement", me permettais je de la couper dans son discours afin de la rassurer " Dawn et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Elle est dans ma chambre parce qu'elle voulait me parler. Deuxièmement, nous sommes encore en pyjama parce que nous venons de nous réveiller après une nuit épouvantable. Une mauvaise rencontre a fait que Hope a cauchemardé toute la nuit. Et dernièrement, je suppose que la mère supérieure veut nous voir..."

La jeune fille hoche la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son visage s'est nettement éclairé lorsque je lui ai enlevé ses doutes par rapport à la relation que j'entretiens avec la Crevette. Je ne l'appelle pas ainsi lorsque nous sommes en présence des sorcières blanches. C'est pour elles un sacrilège de donner un autre nom que celui donné à la naissance... Pour moi, c'est un choix que je peux respecter...

"Très bien...", soupirai je avant de m'adresser à Dawn qui se lève discrètement "Va te doucher et te changer... Sylvanna? Tu prendrais bien le p'tit déj avec nous?"

"Ce sera avec plaisir...", répond elle avant de poser son regard sur ma petite fille endormie

"On va laisser encore se reposer Hope", la prévenais je. "J'ai dans l'idée que la visite ne sera pas très plaisante"

"Non...", confirme la jeune sorcière "Nous avons été menacées de lever la protection de vos propriétés par une autre sorcière. Elle est très puissante..."

"Elle l'est", murmurai je en me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain personnelle

"Je ne l'aime pas trop... cette sorcière", marmonne Sylvanna alors qu'elle sort de ma chambre pour se rendre vers la cuisine, au rez-de-chausée "Elle dégage beaucoup de magie blanche mais aussi beaucoup de magie noire... Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle... Je pense que c'est ce que Daniella voudrait savoir en te le demandant directement."

Je me contente d'un petit grognement avant de fermer ma porte. Je m'y attendais au moment même où la Crevette a révélé sans le vouloir leur existence à B. Ce n'est pas grave... Je sais qu'elles ne vont pas me laisser... Après toutes ces années, elles ont appris à me connaître, à me comprendre, à me respecter. Je sais que Daniella, leur mère supérieure, m'aime presque comme sa fille et je l'en remercie. Sa foi en moi m'a beaucoup aidé. Tout comme elle aide ma petite Hope et la Crevette dans leur recherche de soi...

Lorsque je leur ai présenté la Crevette, Daniella a de suite su qu'elle avait un grand potentiel. Je m'en doutais un peu. Après tout, elle est censée être une boule d'énergie pure. Elle devait certainement avoir des pouvoirs pour se protéger, non? Alors que B et les autres l'ont écarté, moi, je l'ai intégré à un groupe. Avec ces sorcières, je sais que la Crevette saura se défendre sans causer de tords. Je sais également, qu'elle ne sera pas tentée par la force obscure qui résidence en chacun de nous...

* * *

Je sors de la salle de bain, fraîche et dispo. Habillée d'un jean sombre qui moulaient mes formes et d'une chemise en flanelle bleu qui abritait un haut de corps blanc, je me passe un coup de peigne dans ma chevelure ondulée...

"Tu sais... C'est pas la peine de montrer à tout l' monde que t'es sexy!", se moque alors la Crevette qui venait de me rejoindre

"Hey... Je suis p'être mère mais j'suis pas périmée!", me justifiai je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil

Elle me nargue d'un sourire coquin avant de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner. Si elle savait que Sylvanna a des vues sur elle, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle se risquerait à passer un instant seule avec elle. Mais, je me retiens de le lui dire. C'est pas ma place et elles sont assez grandes pour en discuter... Finissant ma coiffure en faisant une queue de cheval, je vais réveiller Hope. Cette dernière, comme moi, n'est pas du matin.

Pourtant, lorsque c'est l'école, elle se lève de bonne grâce. Elle déteste être en retard et adore poser des questions. Toutefois, je l'ai prévenu de ne pas parler de sa condition, à savoir du fait qu'elle et moi sommes des Tueuses, de la magie et des sorcières du couvent, de la Crevette... J'ai de la chance que, malgré son âge, Hope se montre aussi adulte et responsable que possible. Lors de sa première année à l'école primaire, elle était la seule à n'avoir pas pleuré. Pourtant, elle faisait partie des rares enfants à être entrés tôt à l'école maternelle. Je pense que c'est notre lien de Tueuses qui la rassurait. Tant qu'elle me sentait, elle savait que je reviendrais, que je serais toujours là à la fin de l'école comme à son réveil. C'est jusqu'à présent, la seule chose qui me tient éloignée de ma vie d'avant. Pour ma petite lumière, j'ai laissé tomber mes habitudes nocturnes. L'amour que j'éprouve à son égard est suffisant pour prendre soin de ma libido... Enfin bref, elle était l'enfant modèle et je sais que beaucoup de mères m'ont envié d'avoir une enfant aussi sage, attentive, volontaire et enjouée. Certaines m'ont même demandé comment j'ai fait pour la dompter, ce à quoi je répondais 'ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dompté, c'est elle qui m'a dompté'. Beaucoup ne m'ont pas cru. C'est avec l'arrivée de la Crevette et ses remarques incessantes qu'elles ont compris que j'avais dit la vérité...

"M'man... J'ai encore sommeil..."

"Je sais chérie", lui murmurai je "Moi aussi... Mais Daniella voudrait nous voir et je ne veux pas te laisser ici. Tu te rappelles de la femme d'hier? Elle est revenue et j'ai peur qu'elle ne revienne en mon absence pour te prendre à moi..."

En entendant ça, Hope écarquille les yeux et vient contre moi. Dans un petit pleurnicement, elle m'interroge:

"Elle va pas me prendre hein?"

"Non. Tant que je serai près de toi, elle ne pourra pas te prendre. Mais, je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule maintenant. Je l'aurais fait si elle n'était pas là. Comme d'habitude..."

"Je comprends m'man", affirme avec sérieux ma petite fille

Quelquefois, j'ai du mal à penser qu'elle soit ma fille et qu'elle n'ait que quatre ans et demi. Elle parait si mature dans sa façon de penser et de parler...

"M'man... Pourquoi elle sent comme toi?"

"Parce qu'elle et d'autres filles sont comme nous. Avant il n'y avait qu'elle. Mais, elle est tombée très malade. Alors, au Ciel, ils ont décidé de choisir une autre fille pour qu'elle devienne comme elle. C'est comme ça que maman est devenue comme elle. Pour que les méchants ne viennent pas. Ensuite, maman t'a eu toi mon ange... Mais tu étais trop petite pour que je te laisse, alors je l'ai laissé se débrouiller avec les méchants. Alors... tu te rappelles de la fille rousse?... C'est son amie... Eh bien, elle fait aussi de la magie. Elle a décidé que d'autres filles doivent devenir comme son amie pour les aider à combattre les méchants..."

"Mais pourquoi elles veulent me prendre?"

"Elles sont fâchées après maman. C'est pour ça. Elles se disent que je ne mérite pas une petite fille comme toi et que je suis méchante parce que je les ai laissé..."

"C'est pas juste. Eux, ils sont grands! Moi, je suis toute petite...", s'exclame de vive voix Hope...

"Je sais. Mais, je ne les laisserai jamais te prendre...", lui promettais je doucement en la prenant dans mes bras "Maintenant, on va descendre pour prendre notre petit déjeuner avec tatie Dawn et Sylvanna"

* * *

**_Quelques heures plus tard_**

Daniella nous accueille dans leur couvent. Son regard s'est de suite adouci à la vue de Hope à demi endormie, accrochée à mon cou. D'une voix emplie d'amour maternelle, elle nous salue:

" Bonjour Faith... Dawn... Et toi aussi ma petite Hope... Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir convoqué alors que vous êtes clairement fatiguées. Cependant, nous... nous avons eu une visite de... je ne sais si on dire cela de courtoisie je l'avoue..."

J'écoutais la femme sagement. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit à la parole tant qu'elle ne me l'aurait pas indiqué. C'est après un hochement de tête de sa part, signe pour moi de parler, que je lui explique:

"La sorcière en question est Willow Rosenberg..."

"Humm... J'en ai entendu parlé... Elle a tenté de mettre fin au monde n'est ce pas?"

"Oui. Elle a puisé beaucoup de magie dans le côté obscur de la magie. Comme toutes les sorcières débutantes et sans guide, elle s'est laissée absorbée par la magie... Tout comme moi", murmurais je

Toutefois, la mère supérieure secoue la tête. D'une voix calme, elle me répond:

"Vos situations sont différentes. Tu as accueilli le côté obscur de ta Destinée par crainte, par peur. Tu étais perdue et effrayée. Cette... Willow Rosenberg a accueilli la magie noire en toute connaissance de cause, par pur caprice. Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle n'a pas accepté la mort naturelle de sa petite amie de l'époque... Tara si je me rappelle bien. Elle l'a fait sans penser à ce qu'aurait voulu Tara. Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle s'est prise pour un Etre Supérieur..."

Après une courte pause, elle ajoute:

"Tous les esprits sont troublés par sa présence. Contrairement à toi, elle peut les menacer. Ils le savent et elle le sait. Elle n'hésite pas à jouer dessus pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Je ne suis pas certaine que nous lui accorderons ce qu'elle nous a... pratiquement ordonné de faire. Les esprits n'aiment pas son attitude de... comment appelez vous cela... sainte nitouche?... Nous voulons être certaines que le fait que nous gardons et même renforçons les barrières ne vous dérange pas..."

Je lui souris et lui réplique, sur le ton de la gratitude:

"Non... Au contraire, j'en serai ravie. Ils en sont après ma petite Hope. Je suis incapable de leur faire confiance. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'en suis toujours incapable. Je sais que vous m'avez enseigné le pardon et le joie de donner. Mais, en ce qui leur concerne, la blessure est beaucoup trop profonde..."

"C'est vrai...", ajoute à ce moment là Dawn. " Moi aussi, je ne peux pas leur faire confiance. J'ai trop souffert de leur attitude..."

La femme hoche la tête avant de murmurer:

"Qu'il en soit ainsi... Je suppose que l'une ou deux d'entre nous viendront à partir de ce moment loger chez vous pour plus de sécurité. Est ce que cela vous convient?"

"Ce ne me pose aucun problème... Tout ce que je désire, c'est que Hope soit en sécurité, qu'elle se sente en sécurité..."

"Mais et toi m'man?... Je veux pas que la méchante fille te fasse du mal...", demande alors inquiète Hope en me regardant les yeux emplis de larmes silencieuses

"Chérie...", commencais je mais fus coupée dans mon élan

"Ne t'inqiuiètes pas Hope", assure alors Daniella "Cara, Kahlan, Aylinn et Sylvanna seront là pour vous protéger"

A ce moment, les trois sorcières s'approchent tandis que Sylvanna sourit de satisfaction après avoir entendu son prénom. J'étais étonnée par le choix de la mère supérieure. Après tout, elles forment le futur du couvent, celles qui vont le gouverner. Les meilleures. L'élite... de la nouvelle génération. Je me tourne vers Daniella pour lui faire part à la fois de mon inquiétude et de ma gratitude:

"Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissante mais... est ce vraiment raisonnable? Willow peut vous attaquer ou demander aux Tueuses qui sont de leur côté de venir leur prêter main forte..."

"Absolument... Ces quatre là sont, comme tu le sais, les meilleures. Ici, elles sont obligées de se restreindre pour que les autres sorcières ne ressentent pas l'échec. Donc, elles n'avancent pas. En étant à vos côtés, avec cette menace, elles ont la possibilité de s'exercer sans retenue. Quant à mes autres élèves, ce sera l'occasion pour elles de prouver qu'elles ne sont pas des... tire au flanc...", achève t elle, un sourire coquin aux lèvres et l'oeil lumineux d'anticipation.

Je me contente alors de hocher de la tête, acceptant son offre et son explication... Ce n'est de tout façon pas la peine de chipoter sur ce choix. Une fois prise, une décision de la mère supérieure est aussitôt suivie...

* * *

_Par rapport à la phrase 'OVER MY DEAD BODY', la traduction littérale serait 'sur mon corps mort'. Mais, en fait, c'est pour traduire l'expression 'il faudra me passer sur le corps'_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle de la pétition qui circule en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. Je vous demande la lire attentivement car il s'agit de l'avenir de plusieurs fictions qui sont en jeu. Je vous remercie_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Je sais, ça fait TREEEEEEEEEEEEEES longtemps. Pas que je ne vous aime pas mais, j'avais pour ainsi dire, d'autres chats à fouetter. Un nouveau chapitre donc. Un prochain qui arrive... en son temps. Encore désolée pour le retard. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bye!

* * *

**POV Buffy :**

Je regarde médusée Willow après avoir entendu, mais surtout écouté, le rapport de Rona. Kennedy se tenait près de moi, toute aussi stupéfaite que moi. Elle m'avait accompagné, intriguée par la Tueuse qui se trouvait en Faith et en Hope. Hier, elle avait été la seule à me demander pourquoi elle ne sentait pas la Tueuse qui se trouvait en elles. J'étais trop bouleversée par la présence de Hope pour lui répondre correctement.

Par l'intermédiaire du lien de Tueuse que nous partageons, je pouvais également sentir sa colère montée. Je pose une main ferme mais compréhensive sur son avant-bras. Je savais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Ce sentiment de trahison. Je comprenais sa réaction, l'ayant déjà vu dans les yeux d'une autre Tueuse brune il y a longtemps maintenant. Une fois encore, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre elle et Faith… Même si Kennedy est loin d'égaler Faith.

Encore davantage maintenant que je sais pour Hope. Hope… L'enfant me hante sans le savoir. Les paroles de Dawn m'avaient rendu malade… Cette enfant ne devrait pas exister. Il aurait suffit de quelques millimètres et Hope n'aurait été qu'un mauvais souvenir…

Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? Je secoue la tête dans mon for intérieur afin de me raisonner. Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'agis. Des centaines de milliers de questions s'étaient formées dans ma tête. J'avais espéré trouver des réponses ce matin en allant leur rendre visite. Je savais que Faith s'était réveillée à mon appel. Mais, elle n'a pas daigné me répondre. Dawn l'a fait, mais c'est pour revenir les mains vides et la tête encore chargée de questions.

Questions qui n'auront aucune chance d'être résolu avec ce que je viens d'apprendre. Pourquoi est – elle allée voir ce couvent ? Pourquoi les a – t – elle menacé ? Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? Ne voit – elle pas que Faith a changé ? Réellement changée ?

« Buffy… », tente de s'expliquer Willow

Cependant, je ne lui laisse pas le temps, éclatant de colère devant l'opportunité gâchée de faire la paix avec celle que j'ai secrètement considérée comme mon égale :

«LA FERME ! »

Toutes les Tueuses présentes sursautent sur le ton de ma voix. Toutes sauf Kennedy. Elle restait impassible à mes côtés, m'approuvant silencieusement.

« TU POUVAIS PAS ATTENDRE QU'ON REVIENNE POUR DISCUTER DE CE QU'ON ALLAIT FAIRE ?!3

« Buff… », tente à son tour Giles

Mais, je le coupe, reportant ma colère sur lui :

« NON GILES !... COMMENT VOULEZ – VOUS QUE FAITH M-NOUS FASSE CONFIANCE APRES CA ?

« Ta…Dawn est au téléphone… », murmure – t – il en mettant l'appel sur haut-parleur

« Geezzz… », fait alors la voix sarcastique de ma sœur perdue de vue. « Alors, tu ne contrôles plus tes troupes ? »

« Dawn… », murmurais – je doucement, les larmes aux yeux et affligée, « Je suis vraiment dés… »

« Gardes ça pour tes toutous », me coupe – t – elle sans cérémonie « J'appelle uniquement pour te dire de retenir tes clebs. Faith a failli prendre ses cliques et ses claques pour rejoindre… le père de Hope »

En entendant ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui demander, jalouse :

« Il est vivant ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'elle était incapable d'une relation sérieuse ? »

« Non, non ! », me défendais- je vivement « C'est juste que j'ai pensé qu'il… »

« Etait mort ? », me coupe t- elle à nouveau. « Que c'était le maire ou un de sbires ?... Ben non. Bien vivant et complètement humain… Chose que tu ne connais pas, n'est ce pas _Buffy_ ? »

Encore ce ton méprisant. A croire que je n'ai rien fait pour elle. A croire que je l'ai abandonné… Ok, c'est un peu vrai mais je venais de perdre maman. Ensuite, j'apprends qu'elle n'est pas vraiment ma sœur. Et il y a aussi toutes ces responsabilités qui me sont tombées d'un coup. Je ne pouvais m'occuper d'elle et de moi, et des autres…

« …Bah… C'est mieux comme ça »

Hein ? Quoi ? Je cligne des yeux et observe le monde autour de moi. Giles, Alex et Willow étaient figés sur place. J'ai raté un épisode. Un épisode important apparemment. Presque honteusement, je lui réponds :

« Tu peux répéter… Je crois que j'ai pas bien entendu… »

« T'es dans la lune ma parole ! », s'écrie t elle agacée. « Je disais qu'ils auraient pu se marier si ta _chère_ Willow avait mis une limite d'âge d'activation à son sort ! »

Je déglutis. Marier. Faith devait se marier. Faith est mère et était sur le point de se marier. Faith et…

« Il est où à présent ? », lui demandais – je, les yeux luisant d'une jalousie à peine contenue

« C'est pas comme ça que ça marche Buffy », me réprimande – t – elle. « Tu m'as fait le coup une fois et t'as vu le résultat ? Pas question que la sorcière de service aille le voir… Il est gentil avec nous toutes et Faith est heureuse lorsqu'il est là… En toute franchise, j'aimais ma vie telle qu'elle était avant que tu ne pointes ton nez… »

Je me retiens de pleurer ma peine et ma frustration. Comment pouvait – elle me dire des choses pareilles sans aucun scrupule ? Et Faith voit toujours cet homme. Elle l'aime toujours. Bien sur qu'elle l'aime sinon, elle n'aurait pas été sur le point de s'unir à lui pour la vie… et ils n'auraient pas eu un enfant ensemble…

Déglutissant avec peine, je lui demande :

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? De ne plus m'approcher de vous ?... Et me dire à quel point Faith est meilleure maintenant ? »

« Non » , répond elle avec plus de sérieux « Même si je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur en ce moment, tu restes ma sœur. Je voulais aussi te prévenir… Pour Willow »

Aussi, mon regard, comme celui de toutes les personnes présentes, se tourne vers l'intéressée. Cette dernière se mord les lèvres tout en jouant nerveusement de ses doigts.

« Continues… »

« Nous avons été au couvent après sa visite de… courtoisie. Les Esprits ont détecté de la magie noire en elle… Beaucoup de magie noire »

« Elle en a absorbé une quantité énorme lors de sa période… noire », arguais – je lasse de parler de ça. « Ce doit être des restes. Sans cela, elle n'aurait pas pu activer les Potentielles et nous permettre de gagner la grande guerre. »

« Peut-être mais, fais attention… 'le loup peut se déguiser en agneau mais il reste un loup ' »

« Dawn… Anglais s'il te plait », me plaignais – je

« Et si Willow jouait la comédie pour attaquer lorsque vous étes le plus vulnérable ? », suggère – t – elle

Je secoue la tête en signe de désaccord. Willow ne ferait jamais ça. Elle s'est laissée submerger pas le côté obscur de la magie. Mais, elle a réussi à s'en sortir. Elle est de nouveau du bon côté … J'allais répliquer lorsqu'une voix enfantine se fait entendre, joyeuse :

« Tatie Dawn ! Tatie Dawn !... Aylinn a dit un gros mot !... Je peux lui montrer mon pot ? »

« Chérie… », répond alors ma sœur.

J'étais saisie par le changement de ton de sa voix. Une voix douce. Tellement douce que j'ai l'impression d'entendre maman…

« Tu te rappelles ce que maman a dit non ?... Eh bien tu peux lui montrer ton pot à Aylinn… »

« Yay !... Je vais être riche comme maman ! Et après je vais lui acheter des cadeaux tout plein ! »

« Je suis sure que ça va faire plaisir à maman », rit Dawn « Allez zou… Files punir Aylinn ! »

« Tatie Dawn ?... Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi ma puce »

« Et j'aime maman ! Et… »

« Trésor, je suis au téléphone et je suis certaine qu'Aylinn doit être en train de se cacher pour ne pas être punie. Vas – y… »

« Okay ! »

J'entends les pas de l'enfant s'éloigner rapidement.

« Faith est au courant pour cet appel ? »

« Je suis pas sa prisonnière si c'est ce que tu sous-entends… Elle m'a dit que tant que les autres et toi ne vous approchez ni d'elle ni de Hope, elle n'a aucune raison pour m'empêcher de vivre ma vie… Elle m'a même dit que je pouvais venir te voir si ça me dit… Mais, avec ce que Willow a fait, je doute que j'ai envie de venir…

« Je… Je comprends », soupirais – je avant de tenter une autre approche : « Juste par curiosité, tu n'as jamais tenté de contacter papa ? »

« A ça peut bien me servir ?... Il nous a clairement bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien savoir de nous… Mais, je peux te dire une chose Faith le fait amèrement regretter… »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Il travaille pour elle et elle l'a rétrogradé à un poste des plus ingrats sans qu'il puisse se défendre en justice… Elle m'a dit que c'était pour lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il a causé à maman… »

J'eus un pincement en entendant la voix légèrement brisée de ma petite sœur. Je n'ai pas su voir sa peine d'alors. Trop absorbée par ma propre peine. Personne pour la tenir et la consoler. Juste des appels mys…térieux…

« Dawn… Les appels que tu recevais…, c'était elle n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… Elle m'aidait de son mieux. C'était pas facile avec Hope qui était malade à ce moment-là. Mais, elle était là pour moi. Elle et Tara… »

« Tu nous avais… », tentais – je

« Non Buffy… Les autres, Willow et Alex… Ils étaient là pour toi. Juste toi. C'était encore plus évident lorsqu'ils ont appris que j'étais la clé. J'étais un fardeau pour toi. Une obligation que tu voulais te débarrasser… »

« Ce n… »

« C'est le passé… J'ai des amis maintenant. Ils sont là pour moi et ne me laisseront pas tomber. J'ai une famille en Faith et Hope. J'ai les sorcières du couvent pour me guider dans ma maîtrise de mes pouvoirs et Daniella qui me traite comme l'une des leurs. A la fac, je suis appréciée pour ce que ce je suis et non de qui je suis la sœur… »

Bien que je voulais la questionner sur cette Daniella, je ne pouvait m'empêcher de m'exclamer de fierté lorsqu'elle annonce qu'elle était à l'université.

« Tu vas à la fac ?... Tu as passé ton bac ? »

« Oui… », je pouvais la voir sourire de fierté dans ma tête, avec des yeux luisant de bonheur « Faith m'a beaucoup aidé… Elle m'a fait rappeler que c'est qu'aurait voulu maman que j'aille au moins le bac… Ensuite, elle m'a demandé ce que j'aimerais faire plus tard. Elle m'a dit de ne pas suivre quelque chose que je n'aime pas. Je perdrai alors mon temps… »

« C'est vrai… », marmonnais – je entre les dents, un peu embarrassée.

Faith a été sage de lui donner ce conseil. J'ai voulu suivre Willow…et j'ai échoué. Lamentablement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais alors comme études ? »

« Histoire des civilisations anciennes et leurs croyances », me déclare t elle avec une pointe de fierté

« Ca existe ça ? », m'étonnais je

« En fait, ça s'appelle « Histoire des civilisations antiques ». Mais, j'ai décidé de faire un mémoire par rapport à leur croyance. Faith et Daniella pense que c'est une excellente idée. »

Encore cette…femme. Bizarrement, le sentiment que je ressentais pour elle était l'équivalent, si ce n'est le double, de ce que je ressentais pour le père de Hope. La Tueuse qui est en moi hurlait d'outrage…

« Et qui est Daniella ? Elle a l'air d'être très importante pour toi… »

« Oh… Une sorcière du couvent. Elle et Faith sont très proches. Il lui arrive souvent de venir à la maison pour manger et faire aussi la cuisine. J'aime beaucoup lorsqu'elle est aux fourneaux. Pas que la cuisine de Faith est mauvaise. Loin de là ! Mais, en plus d'être une sorcière, Daniella est chef cuisinier d'un restaurant 5étoiles. Alors, je peux te dire que les plats qu'elle prépare sont exquis !... Même Faith a dit qu'elle lui aurait demandé en mariage s'il n'y avait pas… le père de Hope. »

« Tu ne sembles pas enclin à me dire son nom », lui fais je remarquer

« Eh bien, c'est pas un nom courant. Et je sais que tu vas essayer de voir à quoi il ressemble et tout ce qui va avec. Faith n'a pas besoin de ça. Alors, je me retiens autant que possible… Ils sont en train de discuter en ce moment. Faith ne veut pas qu'il apprenne votre venue et débarque. Vous avez de la chance qu'elle veuille bien vous couvrir. Le connaissant, il vous aurait assigné en justice pour tentative d'enlèvement et harcèlement. Il vous aurait soutiré jusqu'au dernier centime…»

Glups… Le père de Hope semble aussi protecteur que la mère. Faith a bien choisi son homme… contrairement à moi… Scott un adolescent sans importance et sans envergure. Angel un vampire, ennemi de la Tueuse. Parker un séducteur qui m'a bien ridiculisé. Riley un soldat pouvant à peine suivre la Tueuse sans ses doses. Ben… qui s'est avéré être le côté humain de Gloria. Spike… que je ne considère même pas comme un amant mais un jouet de la Tueuse… En clair, une succession d'échecs.

Faith a été plus intelligente. Elle était peut-être une grande séductrice mais elle ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui. Elle choisissait bien ses partenaires…

« Dawn ! », fait soudain une voix mélodieuse « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je parles avec ma sœur »

« Oh…Celle qui a un prénom de lapin !... Bunny ? »

Derrière moi, tout le monde se retient de s'esclaffer alors que je rougis d'embarras.

« Elle s'appelle Buffy… Et puis, c'est un surnom donné par notre père… Mais, pourquoi es tu là ? »

« Nous allons au lac avec Hope… On a appris qu'elle sera de sortie de classe à la rentrée. On aimerait profiter de cette ballade pour discuter avec les Esprits. Tu veux venir ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ca me fera du bien un peu d'air… Buffy ? J'y vais. Prends soin de toi… »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, la ligne se coupe. Elle a raccroché. Je me pince les lèvres…

« Au moins », tente alors Giles « Nous savons qu'elle n'est pas la fille du maire… »

« Elle n'a jamais été sa fille… » grinçais – je des dents « Faith était surement déjà enceinte lorsqu'elle l'a rejoint… Peut-être même que c'est pour protéger son enfant qu'elle s'est liée à lui… Je suis étonnée qu'avec tous les coups qu'elle a reçu, elle ait réussi à garder Hope »

Les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge. En dehors du Scooby Gang, personne ne le sait. Même Dawn ne le sait pas… que j'ai porté l'enfant de Riley. Une tentative de le garder. La douleur de le mettre au monde pour découvrir qu'il était de constitution si faible qu'il n'a pas survécu. Il était chétif. Il n'a pas poussé un cri lorsqu'il est sorti de moi, malgré les efforts des médecins autour. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai appris la vérité. Durant un combat, un coup est parti au mauvais endroit, provoquant un anévrisme… Comme pour maman…

Maintenant, je me retrouve devant Faith. Faith qui a réussi à s'en sortir. Faith qui, si j'ai bien compris Dawn, est à un poste privilégié dans la société active. Faith qui a un enfant bien portant. Faith qui a un fiancé… Elle a réussi alors que personne n'a cru en elle. Elle s'est faite une place au soleil. Comme une grande. Comme elle a l'habitude de le faire… Sans personne. Sans moi…

« J'irai voir Faith… », déclare soudain une voix près de moi

Je me tourne vers Kennedy. Cette dernière semble défier du regard sa petite-amie. Elle continue, en me regardant à son tour :

« Je crois que je suis la plus apte à me présenter devant elle et nous excuser… Je veux dire… Elle est très méfiante vis-à-vis de vous… »

Elle lance un regard vers Alex, Giles et Willow, avant de revenir sur moi. Elle poursuit :

« Si c'est moi, je suis certaine qu'elle me laissera lui parler. Ca vaut le coup d'essayer… »

« Non », interrompt alors Willow d'une voix ferme

Irritée, Kennedy lui fait à nouveau face avant de lui déclarer :

« Tu ne vois pas qu'on essaye de trouver une solution à tes conneries… »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable ! », s'écrie alors mon amie énervée

« C'est une Tueuse ! Comme moi ! Comme nous toutes !... Alors ne me dis pas que je ne le sais pas ! Je le sais ! Je le sais parce qu'on est toutes des Tueuses !... Mais toi… Je croyais le savoir. Maintenant, je ne le sais plus… »

Je voyais Willow qui serrait les poings. Je voulais être à ses côtés. Mais, ce n'est pas ma place. Mais surtout, comme Kennedy, je pense que c'est une affaire de Tueuses, qui doit être réglée entre Tueuses…

« C'est une affaire de Tueuse et tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler », termine Kennedy, exprimant tout haute ma pensée.

« Willow… Ca suffit », lançais je en direction de mon amie avant d'approuver Kennedy :

« Ok… Fais lui comprendre que c'est un acte isolé et indépendant de notre volonté. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'entrer en guerre avec elle… »

« T'inquiètes… »

Puis, rapidement, la jeune Tueuse s'éloigne sans échanger un regard avec sa compagne. Je sens une querelle amoureuse dans l'air…et elle ne se finira pas par des bisous…

Toutefois, c'est sur moi que mon amie de longue date décharge ses nerfs :

« Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Pour nous !... C'est une meurtrière ! »

« Tout comme toi », lui répliquais – je avec calme

Elle s'arrête brusquement. Je savais que j'avais touché à la corde sensible. Mais, elle l'a cherché. Si elle veut remuer le couteau dans la plaie alors je le ferai aussi. Pour le bien des autres Tueuses…

Elles doivent comprendre que je peux les défendre contre mes amis si l'une d'elle a besoin de mon soutien. Elles doivent comprendre que je suis de leur côté et qu'elles peuvent me faire confiance. C'est parce que je n'ai pas fait confiance à Faith que nous sommes arrivée à cette situation. C'est parce que j'ai eu peur de décevoir mes amis que j'ai abandonné celle qui était le plus proche de moi, celle qui comprenait mon fardeau… Je ne ferai pas la même erreur…

« Pourquoi tu remets ça sur la table ? », gémit Willow

« Parce que tu te montres hypocrite. Je te fais seulement rappeler que toi aussi, tu n'es pas toute blanche. Personne ici n'est blanc… Même Giles, lorsqu'il était Ripert ! »

Ce dernier eut la décence de ne pas ouvrir sa bouche pour me reprocher mon indélicatesse devant Willow.

« Mais, elle s'est ralliée aux forces du mal !… Pas moi ! », s'obstine la rousse

« Non… », répondais – je d'un ton nonchalant. « Tu étais seulement LE MAL incarné à ce moment-là… Entre nous, qui a été la plus cruelle ? Elle qui n'était qu'un pion ou toi qui était le cerveau ?... Si tu dis qu'elle n'a pas changé, alors toi non plus. Giles non plus. Alex n'en parlons pas ! Moi encore moins ! … Alors… Es tu notre Willow ? Ou comme le pense Dawn, tu es un loup dans la bergerie ? »

« Mais !... », elle hésite avant de soupirer de résignation. « Je suppose que t'as raison. »

Elle m'offre un sourire hésitant avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Pour réfléchir je pense. Un peu de repos et de réflexion sur ce qu'elle a fait ne devrait pas lui faire de mal…

Je me tourne vers les autres Tueuses :

« Ok… REUNION TOUT L' MONDE ! »

Lorsque toutes les filles furent rassemblées, je me tenais debout sur la table afin que tout le monde me voie et m'entende. D'une voix autoritaire, je demande le silence avant de commencer :

« Je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant… Il y a une…non deux Tueuses dans les parages… »

« Pourquoi elles ne sont pas ici alors ? », demande alors une belle blonde aux allures de mannequin

« Elles sont différentes de vous… », répondais je sans prendre le temps d'enjoliver ma réponse et continue « Je sais qu'Andrew et Giles vous ont parlé de la manière dont on devenait Tueuse par le passé… La mort d'une Tueuse entraine la naissance d'une nouvelle, choisie parmi les jeunes filles âgées d'au moins 15ans… Vous savez aussi que je suis morte. Deux fois. Mais, le plus important est ma première mort. Je n'étais morte que deux/trois minutes. Mais, cela est suffisant pour éveiller une autre Tueuse. Elle s'appelait Kendra… Et était la Tueuse parfaite aux yeux du Conseil… qui heureusement, n'existe plus. Bref, c'était un robot et ne faisait pas confiance en son instinct. Nous vous avons appris que c'est cet instinct qui nous permet de survivre. Je vous laisse donc deviner ce qui lui est arrivé… »

« Elle est morte », répond une petite brune au nez singulier

« Exact… Sa mort a donné naissance à une autre Tueuse. Faith. »

A ce moment, plusieurs murmures s'élèvent ainsi que des petits cris de surprise. Je leur fait signe de se calmer avant de continuer :

« Oui… Il s'agit bien de cette Faith dont nous parlions à l'instant et est l'objet de nos disputes. Vous pouvez donc comprendre qu'elle est différente de vous… »

« Et l'autre Tueuse ? », s'enquiert la blonde de tout à l'heure.

Je déglutis de malaise. Puis, soupirant, je les scrute toutes des yeux avant de revenir sur la jeune curieuse. D'une voix cassée, je poursuis :

« Avant de répondre à ta question, je dois continuer… La vérité est que Faith fait… faisait partie des Tueuses déchues. Elle a commis… par accident, un meurtre… Nous n'avons pas réussi à l'aider à l'époque. Je la considérais comme une ennemie et je pensais que ce qui lui arrivait était un juste retournement des choses… Je… Je m'étais trompée et cela a contribué à la chute de Faith. Elle s'est alliée aux puissances du mal parce que c'est ce que tout le monde pensait d'elle. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas beaucoup de choix… Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire… pour survivre… »

« Je ne comprends pas où l'autre Tueuse vient faire dedans. », marmonne la blonde en fronçant les sourcils

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire triste avant de lâcher :

« Faith était enceinte. L'autre Tueuse est sa fille, Hope »

Plusieurs filles écarquillent les yeux devant la nouvelle. Seules celles qui avaient été présente lors de notre conversation téléphonique ne bronchent pas. Mais, je sentais la nervosité montée d'un cran chez tout le monde…

« Hope doit avoir un peu plus de 4 ans maintenant. A cet âge, elle est encore très dépendante de sa mère. D'après Dawn, Hope était une Potentielle. Le sort de Willow l'a activé… Donc, en plus de ce qui s'est passé entre nous par le passé, Faith nous tient pour responsable d'avoir gâcher l'enfance de sa fille. Elle nous interdit de les approcher. Elle ne veut pas de notre aide… ni nous voir… »

« Mais… Ce sont des Tueuses… », gémit la petite brune.

La blonde qui se tenait près d'elle lui passe un bras autour des épaules. Bien que surprise, la brune se laisse aller contre elle…, à la plus grande joie de la blonde. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver un nœud dans le ventre devant cette image. Un souvenir se réveille, douloureux.

Je me revoyais dans les bras de cette Tueuse brune, lui demandant silencieusement protection. Protection que Faith m'a accordé sans rien demander en retour si ce n'est l'acceptation… Chose que j'ai été incapable de lui donner à l'époque.

Suis - je prête à le faire maintenant ? Que reste – il de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre nous ? Que reste – il après toutes ces années ?

Lorsque j'ai revu Dawn, j'étais confuse. La dernière fois que je lui avais parlé, c'était quelques jours avant l'effondrement de Sunnydale. C'était il y a quelques mois. Dawn m'avait suggéré d'activer les Potentielles afin d'avoir une chance de vaincre. Mais, m'avait- elle recommandé de n'activer que celles présentes sur place ? Je ne me rappelle plus trop de cet appel. Cela est devenu flou au bout de ces mois passés.

Lorsque j'ai appris que Hope était une Tueuse, j'étais pétrifiée de terreur. Et cette question s'est à nouveau glissée en moi. Nous n'avions jamais pensé que ce sort pouvait allé si loin… Dawn m'avait – elle spécifié cela lorsqu'elle m'a suggéré cela ? Très certainement si elle était au courant de la condition de l'enfant… et je ne l'ai pas écouté… J'ai stupidement pensé qu'on ne nait pas Potentielle mais qu'on le devenait. Avais – je ruiné la vie de cette enfant ? Etait – elle obligée de se cacher du reste du monde à cause de cela ?...

Lorsque Faith est brusquement apparue, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Elle était tellement belle ! Elle l'était déjà mais, le temps l'a embellie. Je voulais exprimer à la fois ma joie de la revoir et l'espoir qu'elle me pardonne. C'était avant que Willow ne tente de la tuer. Comme si cette action m'a ramené quatre ans en arrière, je cède à la rancœur et à la colère. Ce n'était pas mon intention… Pas du tout mon intention. J'ai ruiné, encore une fois, mes chances.

Cela m'a fait très mal lorsque Faith nous a prouvé, et devant témoins, que nous n'étions pas les amis que nous clamions être pour elle. Elle nous avait prouvé que nous jouions les apparences. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à quel point je sais si peu de choses sur elle…

« Oui… Ce sont des Tueuses… Et leur place est parmi nous. Nous sommes une grande famille maintenant. Nous veillons l'une sur l'autre… Mais, il nous faut gagner la confiance de Faith. Pour ma part, c'est REGAGNER sa confiance… On devra attendre le retour de Kennedy pour en savoir plus mais, gageons que cela se passe bien… »


End file.
